Just Don't Ask Me What It Was
by LucyBethan8
Summary: Future Fic- Kurt and Blaine broke up the previous year, when Kurt suffers a serious head injury and is experiencing amnesia. Hell breaks loose when the only person he asks for is Blaine... Will be multi chaptered. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

_Aloha, once more. I'm sorry, I know I promised this much earlier than now, but I've been sleeping a lot. Hey, it's summer holidays, I can sleep all day! So here the story is, as promised. Let me know if you like it or not. The lyrics are from 'Luka' by Suzanne Vega, as well as the title._

* * *

><p><span>Just Don't Ask Me What It Was: Chapter 1<span>

_My name is Luka_

_I live on the second floor_

_I live upstairs from you_

_Yes, I think you've seen me before_.

**Summer 2018**

The hallway was deserted and silent, save for the muffled sobs retreating from apartment 12B. The door of said apartment was suddenly wrenched open with surprising force, and a red faced, sobbing Kurt Hummel stumbled out, clutching his mobile phone in a bloodied hand. Bruises were scattered across his porcelain forearms, and a shallow cut ran down one of his cheeks, blood profusely seeping from it. His normally pale skin was almost ghostly white, and his cheekbones were protruding violently from his face.

He attempted to slam the door behind himself, but it was yanked forcefully from the other side by a tall, muscular man with a glint of hatred in his icy blue eyes. Kurt ran off down the deserted hallway, tears streaming down his face, almost blurring his vision. He ignored the blinding pain in his right ankle and cheek, and could already feel the cut on his face burning as it mixed with his salty tears. He reached the end of the hallway and was stood at the top of a very steep flight of stairs. He and his partner had nicknamed these 'the flight of Death' when they had first moved in, and it wasn't even an exaggeration; the stairs were practically vertical. Kurt spun around to see that his partner had caught up with him; there was no way out now.

"Josh, please, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to flirt with him; I love you and only you! Please, I'm sorry!" Kurt pleaded.

Josh's eyes glinted maliciously, and he leant towards Kurt, shoving him forcefully. Kurt attempted to steady himself on the wall behind him, but felt nothing but air beneath his feet. Kurt let out an earsplitting scream, which bounced off the surrounding walls, filling the darkened hallway.

He was falling through the air for what felt like hours, his mind whirring at a mile a minute. He thought about the world he was no doubt leaving behind; all the things he never did. Sure, he was progressing in his fashion career, but his first catwalk show was in less than a month. Now he'd never get to do it. He thought about his friends and family. His dad had had to deal with his mother dying, and all Kurt's bullying, and his heart attack. Carole would take care of him; she was the perfect stepmother. How would his friends react to the news that he had died? Mercedes was still his best friend, and he saw her almost every day. He hoped she would be ok, and that David would look after her. And then there was Rachel, Finn, Wes, Jude; all friends that he had stayed close with after high school. They were so close to him; he hoped they wouldn't suffer too much because of this.

He thought of Blaine; the boy he still loved with all his heart. Sure, he hadn't seen him in over a year since the boy in question dumped him out of the blue, with no explanation. They say you never get over your first love, and he certainly never got over Blaine. The last thing he saw before he hit the ground was the distraught look on Blaine's face as he broke Kurt's heart.

Then his head hit the concrete, and everything went dark.

* * *

><p><em><strong>1 year ago;<strong>_

_Blaine was sat cross-legged on his bed, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire balancing precariously on his knees. He was trying with all his might to concentrate on the book, but couldn't contain his sheer excitement. Tonight was his and Kurt's 6 year anniversary, and he had planned the perfect date for the pair. They were going for a romantic picnic in Central Park, followed by going to see Chicago. The end was the best part; he was finally going to propose to Kurt, and it was going to be perfect for the most perfect man alive. Blaine was practically shaking with excitement. The doorbell rining pulled him from his thoughts. He looked down at his watch, and saw that it was over 2 hours until his date. **Who can it be?** He thought to himself, and went to answer it. Opening it cautiously, he saw that it was his brother Adam. He sighed internally. What the hell did that jackass want?_

"_What do you want Adam? I've got a date with Kurt soon."_

_Adam pushed past his younger brother into the boy's small apartment, whistling._

"_Nice place you got here Blaine. I'm guessing your whore paid for it?"_

_Blaine clenched his fists in anger, attempting to count backwards from ten._

"_What do you want?"_

_**10…9…**_

"_I just came here to tell you that I want you to break things off with the homo."_

_**8…7…6…**_

"_Why on earth would I do that?"_

_**5…4…3…**_

"_Because if you don't, I'll kill him."_

_**Screw being calm.**_

_Blaine lunged at his brother, fists flailing wildly._

"_YOU LAY ONE HAND ON KURT AND I SWEAR TO GOD…"_

_His brother laughed maliciously, and picked Blaine up by his collar. He had a serious height advantage on him._

"_You don't think I'm serious? Please, Blaine. I know people that could squash your little boyfriend flat in a matter of seconds, who hate fairies like him. You have until tomorrow to do it, or..."_

_He mimed slitting his throat. Blaine gulped, and fell to the floor in a helpless heap. Adam laughed, and made his way back to the door._

"_Tomorrow Blaine!" He called, before slamming the door behind himself._

_**A few hours later;**_

_Kurt rang the doorbell to their apartment, not wanting to walk in on any surprises that Blaine might have planned. Blaine had been really secretive all week; Kurt suspected he was going to propose. He had never been very good at lying. Blaine pulled the door open, and Kurt almost gasped at the sight in front of him. Blaine looked terrible; his hair was messed up, his face pale and drawn. Kurt immediately flocked to his boyfriend's side._

"_Blaine, are you ok? Are you sick? Do you need to lie down, come on, I'll take you to our room…"_

_Blaine raised his hand, not quite meeting Kurt's gaze._

"_Kurt… We need to talk."_

_Kurt nodded, and followed Blaine into the living room, his stomach flipping over nervously. What on earth would he need to talk about? Blaine sat down, and Kurt copied him, perching uncertainly on the end of the couch. He searched his boyfriend's face for any sign of what was going on, and found none. Blaine finally met his eyes, and Kurt saw they were swimming with tears. He felt his stomach drop. This wasn't going to be good._

"_Kurt… I can't do this anymore."_

_The words stung Kurt, as if Blaine had slapped him round the face._

"_It's not that I don't love you, it's just… I can't be with you."_

_Kurt felt tears welling up in his eyes, and found he couldn't swallow, let alone breathe. _

"_W-why?"_

_Blaine seemed to be struggling to hold back his own tears._

"_I can't explain… I'm sorry. Y-you… need to leave."_

_Kurt felt his heart break in two. He pulled himself to his feet, feeling his legs wobble underneath him as he ran for the door. All he heard from Blaine was quiet sobbing as he slammed the door of their apartment, and shut him out of his life._

* * *

><p><em>I feel like an artist<em>

_Who's lost his touch_

_He likes himself in his art, but not his art too much _

_But believe me, I've got something _

_I just don't know how to say _

_That I'm just fine with the way _

_With the way that I'm moving_

_But that just makes me a dumb human _

_That just makes me _

_That makes me a human _

_like You_

Blaine strummed the last chords, and looking up at his smiling manager through the glass. He removed the headphones from round his ears, and placed his guitar carefully on the floor.

"How was it?"

"Great, perfect, wonderful, every other adjective you could possibly imagine. This EP is going to be incredible Blaine! I'm so proud of you!"

Blaine blushed.

"Oh Louise please… Everyone would think you were my mother!"

Louise chuckled, before entering the recording studio and pulling Blaine into a tight hug.

"Nope. Just your lunatic older sister."

Blaine laughed. "Got that right."

Louise pulled back from the hug and linked her arm with her brother's.

"Right, so we're done for the day. Just one more song and we're finished Blaine! I can't wait! Let's go and get some dinner."

Blaine allowed himself to be pulled out of the building and down the street towards his favourite Chinese restaurant. Somehow, Louise always knew the best restaurants in New York, and was the one who had recommended it to him in the first place. Once their food had been delivered, Louise began to interrogate Blaine about her favourite topic; his love life.

"So, found yourself a boyfriend yet?"

"Nope."

"Oh come on Blaine! How long has it been since you last had a boyfriend?"

Blaine felt tears stinging his eyes, and began to frantically blink them away.

"Umm… A year."

Louise slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Shit, I am so sorry… I just let my mouth run away with me, you know? They should call me Motormouth Louise, because I just talk and talk and never register what I'm saying until I've said it and I've upset people I really care about, like you, and now I'm rambling and just making it even worse and… I'll just shut up now."

She shoved a spoonful of rice in her mouth for good measure. Blaine sighed, and looked at his sister, who looked utterly ridiculous.

"Lou, it doesn't matter. You haven't upset me… It just hurts to think about him sometimes."

"You never did tell me why you dumped him."

Once again, she face-palmed, shoveling spoonfuls of rice into her mouth.

"Lou… Lou stop it, you'll choke!"

Louise stopped instantly, and lowered her spoon, a guilty look on her face.

"I… I did it to save him, ok? He was better off without me."

Louise placed her hand over her brother's.

"Nwoohw yhhhwoo knnoohhhww thhhuut iwwwsnhht twwwuhhee."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Swallow, Louise."

She gulped dramatically. "Now you know that isn't true."

Blaine sighed, and turned his attention back to his food. "Let's just… drop it, ok?"

Louise's posture sagged slightly, knowing she had lost in her battle to get Blaine to reveal his secret once more. They changed the subject, and conversation flowed once more. Louise insisted on paying, after all 'it was a celebration of your upcoming album, Blaine!' As they stepped out onto the sidewalk, Blaine's phone began to ring. Checking caller ID, he saw it was Rachel Berry. He'd kept contact with her after high school; if you got past the selfishness and the big ego, Rachel was actually a nice person.

"Hey Rach, what's up? I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Blaine, I have to tell you something."

Blaine immediately stopped in his tracks. It wasn't often Rachel sounded this serious, and it was getting him extremely worried.

"It's Kurt."

Blaine felt his stomach drop. He'd thought about Kurt every single day since they broke up; he loved him so much it actually pained him to think about his future without him. Rachel began to sob uncontrollably.

"H-he's in a coma."

* * *

><p><em>Good? Bad? Utterly crap? Let me know! Review, review, review! Update should be within the next couple of days!<em>

_**BTW, I was going to make his partner Karofsky, however:**_

_**1.**__**I thought that there is no way in hell Kurt would get together with Karofsky, no matter how shitty he was feeling about himself.**_

_**2.**__**I kinda don't want Kurt to be able to remember his partner at all when he wakes up, and he most certainly will remember Karofsky.**_

_**REVIEW! Love you all!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_You know, I'm English so I'm just going to say it._

_I'm literally **chuffed** by the response to the last chapter! I woke up to over 40 emails with reviews, alerts, the whole shebang… I'm honoured. I know this story is quite angsty so far, but Klaine is endgame… They need to be together FOREVER. Hope you enjoy the next instalment!_

* * *

><p><span>Just Don't Ask Me What It Was: Chapter 2<span>

_If you hear something late at night,_

_some kind of trouble some kind of fight_

_Just don't ask me what it was,_

_Just don't ask me what it was._

"H-he's in a coma."

Rachel's sobbing increased to hysterical, but Blaine couldn't hear her. All he could hear was his heart practically breaking in two. He felt his legs give way underneath him, and soon he was lying on the pavement, tears pouring down his face.

_Kurt's going to die._

He could vaguely hear Louise's yells, but they sounded muffled. Everything was moving in slow motion; as if the world stopped turning because Kurt, the love of his life, was hurt. People were sending him confused looks and he felt Louise wrench his phone out of his hand. He flinched as Louise laid a hand on his shoulder and bent down to his level.

"Kurt… Kurt fell down the stairs in his apartment building, and hit his head pretty hard. He's covered in b-bruises and has broken a few ribs and-d his ankle, but his head got it the worst. O-one of his neighbours called an ambulance, and they got to him just in time, b-but he's in a coma…"

Blaine was struggling to breathe, let alone compose a complete sentence. He couldn't meet Louise's gaze, because she'd see the tears building up in his eyes and feel the need to get him to talk about 'his feelings'. And he couldn't do that.

"… And they don't know if he's going to make it."

Blaine couldn't hold it in any longer. Sobs began to wrack his small frame and he wrapped his arms around his stomach, rocking back and forth. Groans and whimpers escaped from his throat, making it difficult to breathe, but Blaine didn't care.

His Kurt was in hospital. His Kurt could die.

Louise pulled her brother into her arms and rocked him like a small child, all the while comforting Rachel over the phone. Once the brunette girl had eventually calmed slightly, she began to give Louise the details. Louise bent down to whisper in her brother's ear.

"Do you want me to take you down there?"

Every fibre of Blaine's body screamed _YES! I need to tell him I still love him! I need to kiss him one last time, see his gorgeous face! _But there was one niggling part of his brain that nagged him; _He won't want to see _you… _He doesn't love you anymore. _Blaine pushed it to the back of his mind, trying to listen to Louise and Rachel's conversation.

"So who else is there?"

Blaine watched his sister's eyes widen in shock, and his stomach dropped even more, if that were possible.

_What? What is it? URGH, externalise the thought you numbskull! _Blaine grabbed his sister's hands.

"What? What's happening?"

Louise looked at him apologetically. "Umm… Kurt's boyfriend is there."

Blaine froze in shock. _Kurt had a boyfriend? Since when? Who is this guy? In what world does he deserve Kurt? I bet he's a douche bag. Kurt belongs with someone like… someone like me._

"Do you still want to go?"

Blaine shook his head. No way in hell did he want to see Kurt's boyfriend. It actually ached his heart to know that he wouldn't be able to see Kurt, but Blaine was a realistic guy. Kurt probably didn't want to see him; he had a new boyfriend, a new life without Blaine… He'd be fine. Yet Blaine still couldn't shake the feeling that something bad would happen.

Louise opened her mouth to protest, but saw it was a lost cause. When Blaine set his mind to something, he would never change it. That was something him and Kurt had always had in common. She hauled Blaine to his feet and hailed a cab. She had a feeling she was in for a long night.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kurt! Kurt, are you there? Can you hear me? Kurt!"<em>

_I spun round, and there he was. Blaine, standing in all his gorgeous glory. The voice didn't really sound like him, but I pushed the thought to the back of my mind, because he was there, after all this time. He saw me looking at him, and his face broke out into a grin. He beckoned for me to come over, and I began to run towards him. He stretched out his arms, ready to grasp me as I fell into the familiar hold, but it never happened._

_Even though I was running, I wasn't getting any closer to him. If anything, he was moving further away. The smile fell off his face, and he began to sob uncontrollably._

"_Kurt, please, don't leave me!"_

_Suddenly, something grabbed my arms. I whipped round from looking at Blaine to see Josh, eyes glinting and a malicious sneer on his face. I tried to run, but my feet were rooted to the spot. I struggled, attempting to wrench my feet out of the spot but they wouldn't budge. I looked round helplessly, but Blaine had gone. Just… vamoosed. I looked back at Josh, but not quickly enough. _

_The first fist hit me before I could even dodge out of the way, knocking me to the ground. A foot connected with my stomach, and I curled over in mind numbing agony. Punches and kicks found every inch of my body, bruising and injuring whatever it found. I had never been in so much pain; I felt like I could pass out at any moment, and was just waiting for the darkness to come. At least it would be a break from the pain. _

_Soon, the darkness swallowed me up and I was alone once more._

* * *

><p>One week passed, and nothing had changed. Rachel had been constantly texting Blaine with updates on Kurt's condition, although they always made him feel worse. For some reason, a text with <em>brain swelling which could possibly lead to brain damage <em>doesn't make Blaine feel any better about the situation. He spent every waking moment thinking about Kurt; wondering if the hospital were taking good care of him, if his family were there to watch over him, if his boyfriend was holding his hand the entire time like Blaine would be.

He hadn't been able to concentrate on his EP all that well, and Louise was getting quite frustrated. He really didn't care about the cover art when Kurt was on the edge of life and death.

He still didn't know what he would do if Kurt did wake up. Would he declare his undying love for him? What about Kurt's boyfriend? What if Kurt really did have brain damage? Blaine was pretty sure he'd slept about 6 hours in the past week.

He just hoped to God that Kurt would be ok.

* * *

><p>Kurt screwed up his eyes in pain as a bright white light hit him. Blinking rapidly, he looked around in surprise. He was in hospital, with multiple machines wired up to his arm. Attempting to sit up, his head swayed and throbbed, as if someone had smacked him in the head with a brick. He groaned in agony, awaking the person by the window.<p>

"…Kurt?"

Kurt gasped. His dad looked as if he had aged 10 years overnight. His forehead was wrinkled, and he had huge bags hanging under his eyes.

"Dad you look awful!"

Burt grinned, seeing his son was finally awake.

"Thanks kiddo. Means a lot."

Kurt looked around, as if looking for another person.

"Where's everyone else?"

"Well, Finn and Rachel are off getting coffee, and Carole is just talking to one of the nurses."

Kurt looked at him expectantly.

"And Blaine?"

Burt's eyes widened, staring at his son as though he had grown another head. Kurt's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What was wrong? Where was Blaine? His dad coughed awkwardly.

"Kurt…"

At that moment Finn and Rachel burst through the doors in conversation, before spotting Kurt sitting up in bed. Before either could say anything, Kurt screamed. Burt rushed to his son's side.

"Kurt? What's the matter?"

Kurt looked as if he had seen a ghost; his face was as white as a sheet. He pointed towards Rachel, his eyes drawn to her giant pregnant belly.

"You're… pregnant? A-and Finn's old! How long was I out?"

The other occupants of the room shared a confused look. Finn grabbed his brother's hand.

"A little over a week, dude."

Kurt's eyes widened in shock and confusion.

"Then… How… What?"

Kurt began to hyperventilate, attempting to take in breaths but none reaching his lungs. He began to feel faint, and just when he thought he was going to pass out, the door was flung open and a tall, muscular man stood in the doorway, with a look of uncertainty on his face. He rushed towards Kurt, grabbing his hands, with a look of part sympathy, part something unrecognizable on his face.

"Kurt baby are you ok? You're awake!"

Kurt looked at the man blankly, with no recognition in his eyes. He was slightly terrified by now. What was happening? He looked to his dad for help.

"…Who is this?"

The man looked shocked and hurt, pulling back as if he'd been stung.

"You don't know who I am?"

Kurt shook his head apologetically, feeling guilty. This guy seemed to care about him, although he had a slightly odd look on his face, as if he was happy to see him in this condition. Kurt shook the thought from his mind; the guy obviously cared about him.

"I'm Josh… Your boyfriend."

Kurt gasped. _This guy is not my boyfriend, _he thought. _Blaine is my boyfriend… Speaking of him, why won't anyone tell me where he is?_

Burt stepped forward, wringing his cap awkwardly.

"Kurt… Do you know what year it is?"

Kurt gave his dad the best _bitch, please _look he could conjure. He wasn't an idiot! "It's 2012."

Rachel gasped, and clutched Finn to her side. Burt looked as if he might burst into tears at any moment, which worried Kurt even more. His dad didn't cry.

"Kurt… It's 2018."

Kurt couldn't take this right now. He began to hyperventilate even more, feeling as if he might throw up. The voices of his family, although sounding urgent, were distant and muffled. He began to take deep breaths, knowing what to do when he was having a panic attack. He had them rather a lot when Karofsky beat him up. He finally managed to speak, looking at his family helplessly.

"…Get Blaine… I need… Blaine… NOW! BLAINE!"

His father looked shocked, and Rachel ran out of the room, clutching her phone to her side.

* * *

><p><em>I still have trouble<em>

_I trip and stumble_

_Trying to make sense of things sometimes_

_I look for reasons_

_But I don't need 'em _

_All I need is to look in your eyes_

_And I realize _

_Baby I'm not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna take us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you _

_And you know it's true _

_It don't matter what'll come to be _

_Our love is all we need to make it through, ooh_

_Cause you're here with me _

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down _

_Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you _

_And you know it's true _

_It don't matter what'll come to be _

_You know our love is all we need _

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

Singing was the only thing Blaine could do, because he just imagined he was singing to Kurt. He was telling him it was all ok; that he would get out of this coma, that he would survive.

Louise smiled encouragingly at her brother. He'd barely slept since he'd found out that Kurt was in a coma, and it was so blatantly obvious that he was still in love with the injured boy. Blaine took his guitar off and placed it gently on the floor, before turning his phone back on. He still dreaded the texts from Rachel; by the sounds of it, Kurt's condition was getting even worse and worse. Like he may never wake up.

His stomach dropped when he saw that he had 8 missed calls from the girl in question. He froze, and Louise sprinted over to him, looking at the screen over his shoulder. She rubbed the boy's back comfortingly.

"Call her. It's probably important."

Blaine nodded, and pressed redial. Rachel picked up on the 2nd ring.

"Blaine? I'm so happy you called me back!"

Blaine wasn't wasting any time. "Is Kurt ok?"

Rachel sighed, and he could sense apprehension.

"He's awake."

Blaine grinned. Surely that was a good sign? Why did Rachel sound so upset?

"And?"

"He's asking for you."

Blaine's grin grew even more. Kurt was asking for him! Maybe he still loved him! Maybe they can finally have a future together, with kids and a puppy, and live in a cottage by the sea and… It took him a moment to realize Rachel was still talking.

"… But there's a problem."

Blaine gulped. He didn't expect there to be a problem. Maybe Kurt had brain damage, like they'd said? He began to get irritated by Rachel's silence.

"Well what is it Rach?"

"He thinks it's 2012."

Oh, shit.

* * *

><p><em>Are we hoping for some Klaine time? Some Klaine Klisses? You'll have to wait and see what happens! Hehehe…<em>

_Like I said, thanks so much for the support so far, and drop me a PM or a review if you have any questions or suggestions. Much love guys!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi again! To address queries, I don't know how long it's going to be, but it's far from over. _

_Also, if you're an angst fan, check out my other fic. It's pretty angsty at parts. Actually, if you're a fan fiction fan, check out my story. Hehehe..._

_ALSO, I'm not a doctor, so I apologize if any of this is medically incorrect. It's kinda just how I think amnesia works (and it probably doesn't work at all like this but whatever)._

_Thank you so much for reading so far; enjoy!_

* * *

><p><span>Just Don't Ask Me What It Was: Chapter 3<span>

_I think it's `cos I'm clumsy_

_I try not to talk too loud,_

_Maybe it's because I'm crazy_

_I try not to act too proud._

Burt watched with worry etched on his face as Doctor Evans examined his son. It took every ounce of self-restraint in his body to stop himself from clutching Kurt's hand, and, due to the growing look of absolute terror on Kurt's face, this was becoming increasingly difficult as the doctor poked and prodded Kurt. When he finally pulled away from Kurt, he was wearing a slightly intrigued expression that made Burt's stomach twist.

"Amnesia."

Burt mentally face palmed. _No shit. And they say doctors are smart._ He was obviously wearing his feelings on his face because the doctor looked worried before elaborating.

"Kurt, what's the last thing you can remember before you woke up in the hospital?"

Kurt's face screwed up in concentration. Burt could see that his eyes were still rimmed with red and bloodshot; he'd been crying whilst Burt was sleeping again. His dad sighed inwardly, knowing there was nothing he could do to help Kurt. He couldn't remember the last 6 years of his life; he could understand why he was upset. Heck, he couldn't even remember his own boyfriend, not that Burt liked the boy very much. He'd always had a soft spot for one Blaine Anderson, so when Kurt got together with Josh, Burt wasn't too pleased. There was also something kind of… off about the boy. He always had a slightly pained expression on his face, like it physically hurt him to spent time with the people Kurt loved. Kurt didn't look exactly happy either; Burt had never seen him look as happy as he had when he was with Blaine.

"Umm… Oh! I remember! I was walking through school, with Blaine, and Azimio came up behind me and shoved me head first into a locker." Kurt gulped, trying to hold back tears. "The last thing I remember is coming to briefly to seeing Blaine kneeling over me, crying. Oh, and an immense pain in my head. I think I was b-bleeding."

Burt walked over to his son and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He remembered that event vividly. Kurt had to stay in hospital for over a week, and had stitches on his forehead. The doctors said he was lucky he didn't die. _Why could Kurt never catch a break?_

Dr Evans lit up. "That makes complete sense! Your brain has obviously forgotten everything after your last head trauma. In a way, you're lucky that you have only forgotten the past 6 years; some people forget absolutely everything. They don't even recognize their own families."

Obviously, Kurt didn't appreciate this. In fact, he looked like he was about to slap the doctor.

"You think I'm _lucky _to have forgotten the last 6 years of my life? That I can't remember what I do for a living, or my boyfriend, or even where I live? That's not fucking lucky in my opinion! In fact, that's the opposite of fucking _lucky_!"

Burt began to rub his son's back soothingly, although he was just as angry as his son. The doctor had no right to tell him that! He took a deep breath to try and calm himself down.

"So when will he get his memory back?"

The doctor shifted uncomfortably. _So he doesn't know. Fan-fucking-tastic, _thought Kurt.

"No one can be sure. In time, it will come back. To be completely honest, I can't even tell you how they will. For some people, they come back in dreams, and sometimes specific things prompt memories to come back, like places and people. I hope, for your own sake, that your memory comes back soon. It's tough."

Tears began to well up in Kurt's eyes and he buried his face into Burt's shoulder. The doctor looked uncomfortable at being the third wheel on the emotional moment, so excused himself and ran out of the room as fast as he could. Burt hugged his son tightly, before looking into his eyes. _God, he looks so much like his mom._

"I think we need Blaine."

* * *

><p>As soon as Blaine got off the phone with Rachel, he sprinted back to his apartment before you could even say 'amnesia'. Kurt needed him; Kurt had <em>asked <em>for him. And yeah, so he couldn't remember the last 6 years, but Blaine knew that he could help him. Kurt had a new boyfriend, but it didn't stop him from shoving clothes into a bag at the speed of lightning.

Louise was flitting around his apartment awkwardly, unsure of what to do.

"Blaine, are you sure? His boyfriend might be there, hell, I hope for Kurt's sake that he's there! Is this really a good idea?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. A few days ago, his sister had been trying to persuade him to go! Why the sudden change in attitude?

"Lou, I thought you wanted me to go? Make up your mind!"

Louise sighed. "Blaine, he doesn't remember that you broke up with him. At the moment, for all he knows, it was a mutual agreement. Do you really think he's going to be happy to see you when he finally remembers that you broke his heart?"

Blaine sat on the edge of the bed and placed his head in his hands. He so didn't want to address this right now.

"Don't you think it's time you told me why you dumped the boy you're so very much in love with?"

Blaine felt something inside him snap. Kurt was in hospital and they were arguing about this now?

"BECAUSE ADAM THREATENED TO KILL HIM, OK?"

Louise's jaw dropped until she was pretty sure it was resting on the floor, and her eyes hardened. She knew her older brother was a douche bag, but she didn't realize it was this bad.

"…What?"

Blaine relented, and fell back onto the bed. He could still feel Louise's stare on him, begging him to elaborate.

"It was a little over a year ago, on mine and Kurt's 6th anniversary. I was ju-just getting ready to go out when Adam came over. He… He said that if I didn't break up with Kurt, he would kill him. And we both know that Adam keeps his promises."

Louise sprinted over and pulled her brother into a bear hug, mentally wishing Adam would curl up in a hole and die.

"Now let's get to the hospital. Kurt needs you."

* * *

><p><em>Kurt and Blaine were sprawled across Kurt's bed, surrounded by hundreds of college brochures. Finally, they had both narrowed it down to one each, and had yet to show each other. They didn't want their relationship to affect their college choices; that wouldn't be right.<em>

_Blaine looked up at his boyfriend with a nervous smile on his face. Hazel met blue, and both boys instantly relaxed._

"_Are you ready?" Kurt nodded, feeling a lump growing in his throat. What if Blaine was on the opposite side of the country to him? What would they do?_

"_3, 2, 1… Go."_

_Both boys turned their brochures round, and examined the other's._

_Blaine was holding a Juilliard brochure. Kurt was holding a Parsons one._

_Kurt squealed and threw himself into Blaine's arms, sending brochures flying in every direction. Laughing, Blaine placed a soft kiss on Kurt's lips. They were going to college in the same state, less than 3 miles apart._

_Fate sure had their backs this time._

* * *

><p>A loud knock on the door woke Kurt up from his sleep. He squealed as he realized that he'd remembered his dream. That had to be one of his memories right? No way he would make that up! He turned to his Dad, who had woken at a similar time to him.<p>

"Dad… What college did I go to?"

Burt looked a bit confused, but ventured him an answer anyway. "Parsons."

Kurt squealed. "I knew it!"

Burt stood up instantly. "You remembered? What else?"

"Just that."

Burt deflated slightly, before remembering what had woken the two.

"Come in?"

The door opened slightly to reveal a disheveled and tired looking Blaine. Kurt gasped. The boy hadn't changed much in the past 6 years, despite aging slightly. He hadn't gone back to the gel, so still had his slightly unruly curls, and looked as though he hadn't shaved in over a week. _Since your accident, _Kurt's brain said. He shook the thought out his head. Blaine wasn't his boyfriend anymore. Kurt's eyes travelled down Blaine's body, falling on a rather large scar on his forearm. He decided it probably wasn't the best time to ask. Blaine still dressed impeccably, despite the fact that his shirt was crimpled.

Blaine's face fell into a small O and Kurt cringed. He'd forgotten about the bruises that scattered his body, making him more blue than white. Yeah, they still hurt occasionally, but Kurt was on so many painkillers he rarely felt it.

Blaine ran towards Kurt and fell into the available seat beside his bed, immediately grabbing his hands. _Screw the last year, I miss him so much_, thought Blaine. Even covered in bruises, he still looked angelic.

"Hey, you." He whispered, and Kurt felt a blush grow on his cheeks.

"Hey." His voice wavered, and he felt tears growing in his eyes. Why were he and Blaine no longer together? What had happened? No one would tell him; he had a feeling no one knew the real story. "Blaine… I'm so confused. I… I don't know what's happening." He broke down into hysterical sobs, and Blaine wrapped his arms around the frail boy. He looked much thinner than he had a year ago; _has he been eating? Oh God, this is all my fault, he's practically anorexic and it's all my fault!_

"It's ok Kurt, it'll all be ok. I promise. I'm here now."

"I…"

Just at that moment, Josh burst through the door, stopping dead when he saw his boyfriend in the arms of another man.

"Who the hell is this?"

Kurt pulled back quickly, eyeing up Josh with caution. He still didn't know him at all; he didn't even know his surname!

"This is Blaine. Blaine, this is Josh, my…"

"Boyfriend." Josh finished, glaring at Blaine. Kurt felt exceedingly uncomfortable, and it was clear Blaine did too.

"Maybe I should just leave…"

"No!" Kurt shouted, shocking himself and everyone else in the room. "You came here to see me. You can stay."

Blaine shot a smug glance at Josh, making Kurt snort. To be honest, he was yet to warm to Josh.

Neither noticed the malicious glint in Josh's eyes.

* * *

><p>"ADAM! OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR RIGHT NOW!"<p>

"Louise! Language!"

"I don't give a shit Mom! Can you believe what he did?"

"Louise, I'm just as angry as you, but there is no need to be violent."

Louise ignored Amelia, and began to pound the door once more. At last, Adam wrenched it open and threw a glare at both his mother and sister.

"What do you want?"

"Adam, that is no way to… LOUISE!"

Louise had cut her mother off mid sentence as she punched her older brother round the face, making him fall to the floor, clutching his nose.

"You bitch! I think you broke my fucking nose!"

Louise looked smugly at her brother as blood ran down his face.

"Yeah, well imagine that pain times a million, and now you're feeling how Blaine felt when you told him you would kill Kurt if he didn't break up with him."

Adam gulped and stared at the floor, refusing to meet his sister's eyes. He hadn't spoken to his Mom, his sister or Blaine in about 8 years. He only spoke to his Dad. Amelia pushed Louise slightly to the side and kneeled in front of her son.

"Even though I am so unbelievably disappointed in you, you are still my son, so I'm not going to pull a Louise and punch you round the face. You… You threatened the life of another person. It doesn't even matter who it is, although, in doing that, you ruined two people's lives, because Blaine hasn't smiled sincerely since you did that. Even worse, Kurt almost died last week after falling down the stairs of his apartment complex, and maybe if he and Blaine didn't break up, that wouldn't have happened. He has serious amnesia, and can't remember the last 6 years of his life. Now I understand how you feel, god you've told us enough times what you think of 'people like Blaine', but you had _no right _to act like that. I'm actually ashamed to call you my son."

She stood up, and motioned to Louise to leave, ignoring the tears that were falling down Adam's face.

He had made an unforgivable mistake, and it would haunt him for the rest of his life.

* * *

><p><em>I love Blaine's mom. She's amazing. And Josh is a petulant bitch.<em>

_Chapter tomorrow? I think so, maybe!_

_Leave your opinion with me… I'd love love love to hear it._


	4. Chapter 4

'_Ello there! Now one quick thing I want to address; in the flashback to Kurt and Blaine's breakup, it seems like they aren't living together. They are- Kurt would come home from work to go on their date. Sorry if that wasn't clear!_

_Also, I've been accidently missing out disclaimers. Oops! Here's one now;_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its characters. They belong to the exceedingly lucky (and ingenious) man that is Ryan Murphy._

* * *

><p><span>Just Don't Ask Me What It Was: Chapter 5<span>

_They only hit until you cry,_

_and after that you don't ask why_

_You just don't argue anymore,_

_You just don't argue anymore._

"_This is the place. I can feel it."_

_Blaine turned round and grinned at Kurt, squeezing his hand tightly. They had looked at what felt like hundreds of apartments in New York; thankfully their new schools were within a 3 mile radius of each other, so they didn't have to go very far. Plus, Kurt thought he could easily get used to living on Fashion Avenue. Looking round their gorgeous apartment, Kurt's head filled with numerous design possibilities for the new page. Perhaps a lick of paint there, a playbill on the wall there… It would be perfect._

"_Boys?" Both the boys spun round to see Burt panting behind them, clutching bags of shopping._

"_Kurt, where do you want these?" Kurt rolled his eyes and motioned for his dad to follow him into the bedroom, dragging Blaine with him. Once they were in there, he flung open the wardrobe doors to reveal a humongous closet that would rival his one back home. _

_Carefully pulling the cashmere cardigan out of the Macys bag, he hung it delicately on a hanger and placed it in his closet. Turning to the other men, he sighed contently._

"_The first of many of my clothes that will find their home in this closet."_

_Blaine laughed and threw himself into his boyfriend's arms, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. Burt left the two boys alone as he went to find the real estate agent. Kurt pulled Blaine onto the floor and climbed into his boyfriend's lap, nuzzling at his neck. Blaine wrapped his arms around the countertenor and placed a soft kiss on the boy's forehead. They had found their new home at last._

_It didn't take long to sign all of the papers, especially as Kurt was too excited to spend hours reading every minute detail. They needed this house to be theirs before someone else took it! With a flourish, Kurt signed his name for the last time and passed the pen back to the hideously dressed real estate agent, a huge grin plastered on his face._

"_Congratulations, you now live here." The woman drawled sarcastically. She had obviously been selling apartments for far too long. Picking up her briefcase, she rubbed her back in pain and left the two boys alone with Burt._

"_So boys… You'll have to start getting bits for the apartment in the next few weeks, but right now we need to get back to Lima. You've got your graduation in less than a week! I'll go and hail a cab. I guess you want a little moment to yourselves. Don't be long, kiddo."_

_And with that, Burt left, leaving the two boys in the apartment which would soon be their home. Blaine spun round to look at Kurt, grinning cheekily._

"_Welcome home, baby."_

_Kurt laughed and wrapped his arms around Blaine._

"_A 'Sex and the City' quote? Really Blaine?"_

_Blaine held his hands up in defense._

"_Hey! Smith is hot!"_

_Kurt laughed and dragged his boyfriend out of the apartment, shutting the door to their new home carefully behind him._

* * *

><p>"… Kurt? Kurt, you need to wake up. The doctor wants to talk to you."<p>

Kurt blinked as a bright light hit him. Damn it, he really needed to stop forgetting he was in hospital. Kurt looked up at the gorgeous face above him and couldn't stop a smile breaking out on his face when he saw whom it was.

Blaine Anderson.

Ever since Blaine first visited him 4 days ago, he'd rarely left Kurt's side (well, apart from when Burt forced him to go and eat). He'd played Monopoly with Kurt, watched TV with Kurt, even filled him in on the gaps in any of Kurt's dreams (although Kurt still hadn't plucked up the courage to ask him about their breakup). In fact, Blaine had been there more than Josh, who appeared to be avoiding Kurt like the plague. All Kurt knew about Josh was that he'd met him a couple of months after he and Blaine had ended things, and they'd moved in together just over a month ago. He didn't know what Josh did for a living, or what Josh's family were like, or even if he'd said that he loved Kurt.

Blaine smiled at Kurt, who looked positively adorable. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, wincing as he pressed down on one of his many bruises. His bruises were fading slightly, although the ones on his face were still as purple as ever. Blaine was confused as to how Kurt bruised his face when he hit the back of his head on the floor, but didn't want to ask. He suspected Josh had something to do with it.

He absolutely hated Josh. Josh, to him, seemed like an absolute waste of space, who wouldn't deserve Kurt in a million years. And it wasn't just because Josh was Kurt's boyfriend instead of him (that's what he would tell himself anyway).

"Did you have another flashback?"

Kurt nodded, grinning. "We were looking round an apartment on Fashion Avenue. I took you and my dad into the bedroom and hung up a cashmere cardigan in the closet there, and then we signed for it. Oh, and then you quoted 'Sex and the City'. Which was very lame indeed."

Blaine laughed, squeezing Kurt's hand. "Yup, that's our apartment! Well, my apartment now, but… umm… yeah."

_Awkward, _thought Kurt. _I really need to find out why Blaine and I broke up, stat._

"Um… Blaine? I was just wondering…"

"Hey Kurt! How you feeling today?"

_Great timing, Doctor Evans. Fucking awesome._

"Much better thanks. I keep getting more flashbacks in my dreams, which I guess is a good sign."

Doctor Evans smiled widely. "It's a very good sign!"

Blaine shuffled to the side slightly so the doctor could examine Kurt.

"You're looking much better. Your ankle will need to stay rested, as well as your ribs; no heavy lifting for a while. But… I think you can go home."

Kurt sat up quickly, and instantly regretted it as a sharp pain ran through his stomach. Blaine looked concerned and ran to his side.

"Are you ok? Kurt, what happened?"

"It's ok, it's just my ribs. They hurt quite a lot." Blaine's worry didn't disappear off his face though. His grip tightened on Kurt's hand.

"So, I'll get one of the nurses to get all your bits together, and we can say our goodbyes!"

Kurt looked happy at the prospect, before his face fell.

"I…um… don't know where I live."

Josh piped up from the back of the room, startling its occupants. How long had he been there? No one remembered him coming in.

"He'd be coming home with me, of course. That's where he lives."

Blaine's face fell momentarily, before he plastered a fake grin on it. Kurt looked uncertain.

"Of course that's where he lives. With you. His boyfriend."

The room fell into an awkward silence, only broken when a nurse entered with a wheelchair for Kurt.

"Come on sweetheart, in you get."

Blaine took Kurt's arm, guiding him gently into the chair, ignoring the glares from Josh. Burt then came and took the handles, pushing Kurt out the door.

"Now you promise me you'll call me every night this week?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. His dad was always so over protective.

"Of course Dad."

"And you were supposed to be coming to Lima next weekend for Eliza's birthday, but since you're in this condition I don't want you driving or flying, so we're coming up to you."

Kurt looked at his dad with a puzzled expression on his face. "Who's Eliza?"

Burt's face fell, and he stopped pushing Kurt for a moment. "She's your half sister, kiddo." He said softly.

Tears welled up in Kurt's eyes, and this time he couldn't stop them from falling down his face. "Great… Just, great. I d-don't even remember m-my own sister! What kind of shitty brother am I?"

Burt shook his head and knelt down so he was at Kurt's eyelevel. "You are not a shitty brother. You had an accident; it wasn't your fault, and it doesn't make you a bad person if you can't remember once in a while. Ok? Now, Eliza will be 5 next weekend, but you don't have to get her a present if you can't…"

"Dad." Kurt interrupted. "I can't remember her. The least I can do is buy her a present to make up for the fact."

Burt chuckled and carried on pushing Kurt out the hospital, praying to God that everything would be back to normal soon.

* * *

><p>"So this is home."<p>

Josh swung the door open to reveal a smallish apartment, which was quite stylishly decorated. Kurt stepped in cautiously surveying the place. It was obvious that he lived there from the way it had been decorated; a plush leather couch stood in one corner with a large plasma TV. Pictures of he and Josh smiling away hung on the walls, although, with close inspection, Kurt's smile never quite reached his eyes. Oddly enough, various sporting pictures hung on the walls where Kurt expected his playbills would be.

"Where are my playbills?"

He couldn't stop the question as it left his mouth; obviously he'd lost the filter in his brain too. Josh turned round and eyed him warily.

"Under the bed. We've already had this argument; I'm not having stupid Broadway posters on the walls of my house." He sighed dramatically and walked into the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee, Kurt staring at his back as he left.

_Why did I give up so easily? I would never have let someone hang sports pictures on the walls of my apartment. I want my playbills! _

He was far too exhausted to argue, so limped over to the sofa, sinking down into it. He wished he were anywhere but here now… Even back in that hospital, and everyone knows that Kurt Hummel and hospitals don't mix.

A few moments later, Josh appeared with a cup of coffee and fell onto the sofa beside Kurt. Kurt eyed the cup in his hands. _Where's my coffee? _Before he realized what he was doing, he'd verbalized the thought. Josh rolled his eyes.

"Get it yourself. You're not an invalid."

"Actually, I am. So I'd like a cup of coffee, please."

Josh balled up his fists in anger, and heaved himself off the sofa, storming into the kitchen. He appeared a few moments later with another cup, and thrust it into Kurt's hands, almost making him spill the boiling liquid.

"Happy now, Princess?" he drawled sarcastically.

Kurt looked shocked. How on earth did he put up with this douche bag? Why the hell was he with him? He shook his head, and walked into their bedroom, slamming the door behind himself. He limped over to the bed, lying down in the very centre.

_What on earth is going on? Why am I with this guy instead of Blaine?_

Shutting his eyes, he leant his head back against the pillows. Everything was so fucked up.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and dug it out, seeing he had a text.

_I miss you already. I hope Josh is taking good care of you. Ring me if you need me, it doesn't matter whether it's 4am and you just want a biscuit, I'll be there. –B xxx_

Kurt's face broke out into a grin. Blaine cared. Blaine would get him a cup of coffee, and prop up his ankle for him, and let him hang his playbills wherever the hell he wanted. Draining the cup, he shut his eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

What felt like 2 minutes later (although it was more like an hour), the bedroom door creaked open and Josh stood there, looking almost guilty. He crept over to the bed, before lying down next to Kurt and placing kisses on his neck. Kurt woke with a start, and screamed at the man lying next to him.

"Kurt! Calm the fuck down, it's just me!"

As Kurt's breathing slowed once more, Josh continued to kiss up and down his neck, fingers beginning to undo the buttons on Kurt's shirt. The countertenor froze. Did Josh really think that he would….? No, he couldn't. Josh knew that Kurt hardly knew him, he wouldn't have sex with him!

Kurt was beginning to convince himself of this fact, until Josh's hands travelled lower, and began to undo Kurt's pants. _Ok, maybe he did._

Kurt sprang away from Josh, ignoring the pain that shot through his chest. Josh's eyes lit up in anger.

"What the fuck is your problem Kurt?"

"My problem is that I just got out of hospital, and you're already wanting me to have sex with you? Are you clinically insane? I don't even remember who you are! To me, you're just another stranger who I met in hospital. In my knowledge, I've known you for less than a week!"

Josh growled angrily. "I've waited for over 2 weeks, Kurt. First, you were in a coma, and now you can't remember who I am? That's such a poor excuse Kurt! I have needs that you haven't been fulfilling for 2 weeks! I need you, now." His fists balled up in anger and Kurt backed away.

From somewhere, he found a little courage. Blaine would be proud.

"No, Josh. I'm not going to sleep with you. Forget it."

Josh's anger exploded and he threw a fist towards Kurt, just catching his right eye. Kurt fell to the floor in agony, clutching the side of his face. Josh stood over him, panting angrily, his ice blue eyes cold and empty.

"You're mine, Kurt. You do as I say. Let that be a little reminder to you." He gestured to the bruise that was already swelling up on Kurt's face and stormed out of the room.

Kurt heard the apartment door slam, before falling into loud, shaking sobs. He grabbed his phone and made to text Blaine, before dropping the phone back on the bed. Blaine was no longer his boyfriend. He couldn't go to him with every little problem.

He'd have to deal with this one on his own.

* * *

><p><em>To be honest, I'm not entirely sure where this story is going quite yet; in other words, I don't know what Josh is going to do. Hmm… Suggestions are welcomed! I hope to do a chapter tomorrow.<em>

_Love you all, a lot, and I'll love you even more if you review! _


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour readers! I love you all so much. There were so many reviews to that last chapter, and so much hate for Josh. Also, thank you for the suggestions! There was one that I completely loved and am going with… I shan't name who it is because that will give it away! But thank you to that person, and all the others that offered their opinions. They are greatly appreciated. On with the story!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Never have, probably never will. Man that's a sad concept…_

* * *

><p><span>Just Don't Ask Me What It Was: Chapter 5<span>

_Yes, I think I'm okay_

_Walked into the door again,_

_If you ask, that's what I'll say_

_and it's not your business anyway._

"_Congratulations class of 2013!"_

_Caps went flying in the air, accompanied with screams and the occasional bra (Kurt was going to blame that one on Santana and Brittany). He turned to his boyfriend, squeezing his hand tightly._

"_Bring on New York."_

_Blaine grinned, pulling Kurt into a passionate kiss. They ignored the catcalls and jeers from the rest of the year; they never had to see any of those people ever again. Kurt pulled away, smiling as Finn came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder._

"_If you're done eating Blaine's face, we're off to Breadstix. You know, last New Directions meal and all that."_

_Kurt ignored the sting of tears in his eyes and nodded ferociously, earning a few odd glances from Finn and Blaine. As they were walking towards the car, Blaine leant towards his boyfriend and whispered in his ear._

"_Are you ok?"_

_Kurt nodded, trying to hold back tears._

"_I'm just going to miss them all so much."_

_Blaine's face softened, and he wrapped an arm around his boyfriend. "It'll be ok, I promise. We've got all summer to spend with them, and we'll speak to them all the time. And soon, we'll have moved to the Big Apple! Just picture it. It's going to be totally awesome."_

_Kurt rolled his eyes, laughing at his boyfriend's dorkiness. Of course it would be totally awesome._

_The car ride to Breadstix passed in a blur of excited chatter, ranging from how hideous Mr Schue's vest was for graduation to the hilarity of someone hacking into the graduation slideshow and playing Coach Sylvester's 'Physical' video (Kurt had his bets on Lauren, although she wouldn't admit to it). Soon, they were pulling into the Breadstix car park for the last time. As shitty as the food often was there, Kurt would miss the endless meetings here. It held a lot of memories for him._

_The rest of New Directions were already there, chatting away as per usual. Kurt and Blaine slid into the empty seats beside Mercedes, and Kurt was immediately enveloped in a hug._

"_White boy, don't think you've seen the last of me. I will be coming to New York to see you constantly, you do know that?"_

_Kurt laughed. "I wouldn't expect anything else. Anyway, you'll be in Jersey… It's not exactly far."_

_Mercedes punched him lightly on the shoulder, before looking past Kurt to Blaine._

"_Take care of my boo, Anderson. Or…"_

"_I will cut you!" chorused the rest of New Directions, Kurt included. Everyone laughed, and began to order their food. _

_Kurt looked round the table at the animated conversations. Puck and Lauren were betting on how many times Santana and Brittany managed to get free food. Both of the ex cheerleaders were going to UCLA, whereas Puck and Lauren were staying in Lima. He hoped Puck would keep an eye on his Dad for him; they'd always had a good friendship. Artie was off to Lake Washington Technical College, on a scholarship no less. Kurt always suspected he would do something in computing. Quinn was off to the University of Kentucky, near to Sam at Columbus. Even though the two were no longer dating, Kurt was sure they would stay in touch. It always helped to have people you knew in new places. Tina and Mike were setting up their own dance academy in Lima, and were planning on getting married shortly after they'd set it up. Rachel and Finn were off to New York with Kurt and Blaine. For some reason, Finn was determined to continue his relationship with the slightly insane girl, and was setting up his own music shop in the Big Apple, and of course, Rachel was pursuing her Broadway dreams._

_Everyone was growing up. It was kinda scary to see all his friends going to college, and moving out and even getting married. Blaine squeezed his boyfriend's hand as he saw the sentimental look on his face. The New Directions were practically Kurt's family; heck, they'd even become his family since he transferred for his senior year. Kurt smiled gratefully at his boyfriend before joining Rachel in a debate of Wicked vs Gypsy._

_Once everyone had scarfed their food (and Finn eaten the leftovers), everyone began to plan their next destination. Club or bar? Kurt and Blaine both looked at in other in conformation. They didn't want to go to either; they were pretty exhausted from the celebrations, and had to get up early to go to IKEA (Decorating their new home was stressful stuff). Kurt turned to Finn with his puppy dog eyes on._

"_Finn, we're exhausted. Can we go home now? Pretty please?"_

_Finn rolled his eyes. The puppy dog eyes did not work on him._

"_I'm not going home, but you can take my car. I'll ride with Rachel."_

_Kurt smiled gratefully, making goodbyes to the rest of the club. He promised to have a giant party before he and Blaine left for New York, and promised the girls shopping trips. With that, the two boys left the restaurant hand in hand._

_Just as Kurt was getting the keys out of his pocket, someone grabbed him roughly from behind. Before he had the chance to scream, a meaty hand was placed over his mouth, practically suffocating him. He looked around to see Blaine in a similar position, with a tall beefy man wearing a balaclava wrenching his arms behind his back. Blaine's eyes were filled with fear, and Kurt internally swore at the position that they so often found themselves in. _

_The two men dragged Kurt and Blaine into an alleyway beside Breadstix and threw them onto the ground, before smashing both of their phones. They had no way of contact. Blaine reached out and grabbed Kurt's hand, comforting him. Kurt hadn't even realized that tears were pouring down his cheeks. Both of the boys stood above the two, before ripping off their balaclavas._

_Karofsky and Azimio. What a surprise. Azimio bent down towards Blaine until he was practically an inch away from him._

"_We saw your kiss today, homos. You think we want to watch you two? You think it doesn't make us feel sick? I hope you both get AIDS and die." He spat in Blaine's face, and the boy recoiled in disgust._

_Before Kurt could stop him, Blaine lifted up one foot and jammed it straight into Azimio's crotch. The bully grimaced, before lunging for Blaine. What, did he have balls of steel all of a sudden? Even Karofsky looked confused, and Azimio looked up grinning._

_"I'm wearing a cup."_

_If Kurt hadn't been so terrified, he might have laughed, but Azimio was now holding Blaine's arm at a very uncomfortable angle, laughing menacingly. Plucking up all the courage he could muster, Kurt screamed at the bully._

"_Let him go!"_

_Azimio met Kurt's eyes and sneered, before wrenching Blaine's arm as hard as he could. Kurt heard a crack, and looked on in horror as Blaine screamed in agony. Anger bubbled up inside him, and he ran for Azimio, fists flailing._

"_I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU FUCKING TWAT!"_

_Just before he could reach Azimio, he felt his arms being caught by Karofsky, and he was thrown back onto the floor with such a force that he could barely move. Blaine's eyes widened in horror, but he was being held tightly by Azimio. Karofsky rummaged around in his pocket before bringing out a large kitchen knife. Kurt couldn't even scream; he was rooted to the ground in terror. The only thing he could hear was Azimio cackling away in victory._

_Karofsky knelt down until he was at eye level with Kurt. Kurt could vaguely hear Blaine's protests but they were muffled. All he could focus on was the light glinting off the kitchen knife in Karofsky's hand._

"_You think it's ok being a fag? Do you? Because it's not. It's disgusting. You deserve to die."_

_Kurt couldn't help but think that Karofsky was just like him, but his mind was on other things as Karofsky ripped his shirt off, exposing his bare skin. Kurt trembled in fear as Karofsky danced the knife over his skin, before pressing it in slightly to the bottom of his stomach._

_Kurt screamed as Karofsky began to carve away at Kurt's stomach, not pressing in far enough to burst any vital organs, but making it deep enough to scar. Kurt could feel his blood oozing from the cut, and he tried to move his head to see Blaine. Hazel met blue, and Kurt could see the horror in Blaine's face. He was crying, and mouthed a single sentence._

_I'm sorry._

_Kurt tried to reply, but was stopped as Karofsky pressed the knife in harder, making him scream. Karofsky stood back and licked the knife clean, passing it to Azimio, who jammed it straight into Blaine's forearm. Blaine screamed out in pain. Ignoring the blood pouring out of his arm, he fixed the two boys with a glare._

"_L-leave. Don't you think you've done enough d-damage?"_

_Azimio glared at Blaine, before looking worriedly at Kurt. He guessed the bully thought they'd gone too far. The boys stood up, dropping the knife and fist bumping, before spitting at each of the boys and walking away._

_Blaine tried to crawl towards Kurt, ignoring the searing pain in his arm. He reached Kurt, grabbing his hand before screaming when he saw Kurt's stomach. Looking down at Karofsky's handiwork, Kurt felt nauseous at the sight of his stomach. One singular word had been carved there._

_FAG._

_Kurt heard Blaine sob, and finally felt everything darken as he fell unconscious._

* * *

><p>Kurt awoke with a loud sob, tears streaming down his face. Without a second thought, he ran to the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. Ignoring the large bruise that now covered his right eye, he slowly lifted up his shirt and felt his stomach turn as he saw the scars clear on his skin.<p>

FAG.

Not only did he have the reminder from homophobic people everywhere he went, he now had a constant reminder on his skin. Feeling whatever little food he ate the previous day come back up, he ran towards the toilet just in time to throw it all up. Leaning against the cool surface of the toilet bowl, he began to sob silently.

Suddenly, the door was flung open and Josh strode in wearing a suit, only stopping to look at Kurt once he'd picked up his toothbrush and begun brushing his teeth.

"What's the problem?"

Kurt looked at his boyfriend, tears clouding his vision. He must have seen it before. Pulling himself into a shaky standing position, Kurt pulled up the bottom of his shirt to reveal the hideous scar. Josh didn't seem fazed at all.

"Ohh that! Yeah, it was a bit of a turn off to start with, but I got used to it."

Ignoring the look of hurt on Kurt's face, he shrugged, spat out the toothpaste into the sink and walked out of the bathroom.

"I'm off to work. See you later babe."

As Kurt heard the door slam, he fell to his knees, shaking with sobs. After about 10 minutes of hysterical crying, he heard a soft ringtone coming from his bedroom.

_You make me _

_Feel like I'm living a _

_Teenage Dream _

_The way you turn me on _

Kurt sprinted into his bedroom, ignoring the feeling that he might pass out at any second, and grabbed his phone.

"Hello? Kurt?"

Kurt attempted to form a 'Hello' but it came out as more of a sob. On the other end of the phone, Blaine's eyebrows furrowed.

"Kurt? Are you ok? What happened? Who do I need to beat up?"

Kurt just carried on sobbing.

"I-I had-d a f-flashba-ack."

Blaine gulped. There were a few moments in their life that Blaine didn't want Kurt to have to remember.

"Which one?"

"… After g-graduation."

Blaine's heart dropped. Kurt had seen the event that had graced Blaine's nightmares for years after; having to watch his boyfriend turned into a human chalkboard and not being able to do anything, watching him scream out in agony as Karofsky carved into his stomach with a malicious sneer on his face, seeing the pain and fear in Kurt's beautiful eyes. He could never unsee that.

"I'm coming over. Josh has gone to work, right?"

Kurt sniffed in conformation, unable to form any words.

"I'll be over as soon as possible."

Kurt pulled himself to his feet and grabbed some coverup from the sink. He didn't want Blaine to have to worry about the bruise on his face too.

Blaine kept his promise, and was at Kurt's apartment within the next 10 minutes. As soon as Kurt opened the door, Blaine threw himself into Kurt's arms, wrapping his arms around the skinnier boy.

"I'm so sorry Kurt. I'm so so sorry."

Kurt looked at the boy in bewilderment.

"It wasn't your fault, Blaine. If you hadn't been there, they might have killed me. W-what happened after I passed out?"

Blaine helped Kurt limp over to the sofa, and sat down next to him, holding his hand.

"Finn saw that his car was still there and got worried. He and the New Directions looked around for a bit, until Mercedes found us in the alleyway. You were in hospital for about 3 days. You… you lost a lot of blood."

Kurt had been absent-mindedly stroking the scar on Blaine's forearm, and met eyes with the curly haired boy.

"Thank you." Kurt whispered.

Blaine looked suitably confused. "Why are you thanking me?"

"Because without you, this," he pulled up the bottom of his shirt to reveal the scar, "might have been the smallest of my wounds."

A single tear fell down Blaine's face at seeing the scar once more. It had barely faded in the past year. Blaine pulled Kurt to his feet, smiling.

"Let's go and get some coffee."

Kurt smiled genuinely for the first time in days and grabbed his keys, shutting the door carefully behind him.

* * *

><p>Kurt had come up with a plan as soon as Blaine left the coffee shop, and got into his car with a destination in mind.<p>

Karofsky's jail.

Of course, when Blaine had mentioned that Karofsky and Azimio were currently serving 8 years in a jail just outside of New York, he obviously didn't think that Kurt would go and see one of the men. To be honest, even Kurt had no idea why he was doing it.

_Actually, I do, _he told himself. _You're going to finally confront the bully who ruined your teenage life, and has scarred you both mentally and physically for the rest of your life._

He refused to listen to his thoughts for most of the journey, concentrating on the radio. He knew that, if he thought about it too much, he'd chicken out. Plus, if Blaine knew he was doing it, he'd have a fit. He wasn't even supposed to be driving, but whatever. It didn't matter.

Within half an hour he pulled up outside the jail, positively shaking. He had to go through the formalities of visiting a prison, handing his keys and phone over to the exceedingly nosy security guard.

The door opened, and Kurt filed into the room, sitting down at a table with a sheet of glass separating him from the other side of the table, where a tall beefy man sat in an orange jumpsuit. The man's hair was disheveled, and he'd grown a beard, but he was still very much the same Karofsky that Kurt had known and hated.

Although, unlike the old Karofsky, the look in his eyes was guilt.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt."

* * *

><p>Louise looked at her brother, rolling her eyes. He'd taken his sister out for lunch, but all he could do was talk about Kurt. I mean, after he'd gotten past the initial shock of her punching Adam.<p>

"You did _what_?"

"I punched him." She said it so simply, like all she'd done was say hello to him.

"I'm just going to repeat myself here… You did _what_?"

She sighed dramatically, as if she were trying to explain Pythagoras' theorem to a chimp.

"He threatened to kill Kurt, therefore making you dump him. And me, being the protective sister, punched him round the face for being a douche bag. Understand now?"

Blaine looked suitably shocked. "What did Mom say?"

Louise shrugged. "She wasn't too happy that I punched him, but you should have seen the speech she gave him. She told him she was ashamed to call him her son. It was awesome."

Blaine couldn't help the smile growing on his face. "Good. He needed to hear that."

Louise eyed up her brother suspiciously. "So have you told Kurt why you dumped him yet?"

"No. He's only just remembered the graduation incident, so he's pretty shaken about that. I don't want to tell him until he remembers it; I'll explain everything then."

Louise sighed, knowing there was no way she could change his mind. "I'd like to see him at some point, check he's ok. He's like my little brother too, you know."

Blaine rolled his eyes, before digging out his phone. He dialled Kurt, and waited for the soft voice to answer. So you can understand why he was suitably shocked when a deep male voice answered it instead.

"H'llo?"

Blaine's mouth gaped open. "Umm.. Kurt?"

The man on the phone scoffed. "No."

"So who are you?"

"The prison guard at Upstate Correctional Facility."

_Why the hell is Kurt at the… oh, shit. Blaine face-palmed. _

"Could you please tell me who Kurt is visiting?"

"Kurt Hummel is visiting… One David Karofsky."

And with that, Blaine hung up, and ran with his sister in the direction of Kurt's apartment. He was sure Kurt would need to speak to him when he got back.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Karofsky talked for a while, discussing various aspects of their lives, although this proved difficult for Kurt, considering he could barely remember any of it. Karofsky was shocked to hear about Kurt's amnesia, and the fact he'd have to relive the attack again made him feel very guilty (even more so than before).<p>

"What did you do after you'd remembered the attack?"

Kurt shuddered. "I-I threw up. Then I showed my boyfriend the scar, and he told me it used to turn him off but he'd gotten used to it." Karofsky almost flinched at the bitterness in Kurt's voice.

"Wow. Since when did Blaine become such a douche?"

"I'm not dating Blaine anymore. We broke up."

Karofsky's eyes widened. "What? Why? When?"

Kurt chuckled. "One question at a time! I can't remember what happened, if I dumped him or vice versa or if it was mutual. It was about a year ago. I've got a new boyfriend now; Josh." Kurt spat out his name like it were venomous.

"Why are you still with him if you hate him so much?"

Kurt thought about it for a moment, and suddenly it hit him.

"Because I'm terrified of being alone."

Before Karofsky could answer, a prison guard came in to escort him out, and Karofsky stood up too.

"I mean it, Kurt. I really am sorry. I don't know why I did it. It haunts me to this day, and I'm sure it will for the rest of my life. I-is the scar still there?"

Kurt just nodded. Karofsky's face fell, and he looked like he could cry at any moment.

"David… I've forgiven you. It's ok. You've had 5 years to think about what you did, and I can see you're truly sorry. I'm sorry you have to stay here."

Karofsky looked at the boy sadly. "I deserve it."

Before Kurt could answer, he was whisked away by a police officer, just sending one last smile in Karofsky's direction.

* * *

><p>Kurt pulled up into his drive with a smile on his face. Sure, Karofsky had scarred him for life, but he was sorry. Kurt didn't want yet another feud on his hands. Climbing the stairs to his apartment, Kurt almost screamed as he saw both Blaine and Louise squatting on the doormat.<p>

_Busted._

"What are you guys doing here?"

"I know you went to see Karofsky."

Kurt gulped, shifting his gaze. _How did Blaine find out? Was he some sort of ninja?_

"I'm not a ninja, Kurt. I rang your phone and the security guard at the jail answered it."

_Once again, STOP VERBALISING YOUR THOUGHTS. Idiot._

"I'm sorry, Blaine. I know I should have told you, I just thought… I needed to face him on my own. And he was sorry, he truly was. I could see it in his eyes."

Blaine sighed, obviously still conflicted. Karofsky and Azimio had hurt him too. It was as if Kurt read his mind.

"You don't have to forgive him too, Blaine. I know that he hurt you too, but please respect my decision to forgive him. I can't deal with all these feuds. I needed to end one."

Blaine nodded, pulling Kurt into a hug.

"I just… Don't know what I'd do if you weren't around. I wouldn't be able to function."

Kurt blushed, staring into Blaine's eyes. They always were a source of comfort for him. They must have been just standing there staring for a while, because Louise felt the need to cough awkwardly.

"So, Kurt. Fancy going to get a cup of coffee? I feel like I haven't seen you in years."

Kurt nodded, and headed to the coffee shop down the street. Things were finally starting to look up.

* * *

><p><em>Not for long, my dear Kurt, because Josh will be back in all his doucheness for the next chapter! (Ok, I know he was a HUGE douche in this chapter, but he was only in the middle.)<em>

_Just a little warning…. I'm going on holiday on Monday. I will try to spew out 3 more chapters before I go, and hopefully that should be basically the end. It's not going to be as long as my other fan fiction (which you should go and read, by the way. It's got some Karofsky in it, and A LOT of Klaine.) _

_I hope you're enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it!_

PS: LONGEST CHAPTER YET BY A LONG SHOT!

_:)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi again! How angsty was the last chapter? Your reviews literally made my life… Thank you all for the compliments. They make me feel really great about myself, and it really pushes me to write more, which I love doing. Thank you._

_Disclaimer: Glee is mine! MWAHAHAHAHA… Jokes. I didn't rob Ryan Murphy._

* * *

><p><span>Just Don't Ask Me What It Was: Chapter 6<span>

_I guess I'd like to be alone_

_with nothing broken, nothing thrown_

_Just don't ask me how I am,_

_Just don't ask me how I am._

Kurt felt empty, like a shell of his former self. Would his 17-year-old self let his boyfriend beat him and do nothing in return? Would his 17-year-old self sit, frozen with fear, whilst the man he supposedly loved walked all over him?

Not in a million years.

But Kurt wasn't his young, happy self anymore. Within a week of returning back to his 'home', he and Josh had argued over many minute things; Josh's disregard for Kurt's feelings, the fact that Josh disliked having to sleep in his guest room, even Kurt's playbills that he desired to have on the walls. Even though each argument had a different reason, they all ended in the same way.

Josh throwing a fist in Kurt's direction, and Kurt having to buy even more cover-up for the bruises adorning his face and arms.

On the plus side, he'd been having lots of flashbacks, mainly of he and Blaine in their home, just generally enjoying each other's company. Despite seeing how happy his past self was, it made him even more confused. If he and Blaine were so happy together, why did they break up? Heck, they were even discussing marriage in the last flashback! What went so wrong?

By the following Monday, Kurt was grateful of the fact that he had to return to work that day. His Dad had informed him that he had just been scouted by a design company, who were now producing his first line. This made Kurt the happiest he'd been in a long time; even if things weren't exactly unicorns and rainbows in his personal life, he found comfort in the fact that his career was taking off. Kurt was avidly avoiding Josh that morning; he was too nervous about work to even put up with Josh's bullshit. What if the designers didn't like the stuff he came up with? He couldn't, for the life of him, remember what his current designs were like. He could also only remember up to his 2nd year at Parsons; not really enough experience for a working fashion designer.

Picking up his messenger bag with shaky hands, he surveyed the apartment, checking everything was neat. Feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket, he pulled it out and smiled when he saw whom it was from.

_Good luck on your first day back. They'll love you; don't worry your pretty little head about it. Call me if you need me. –B xxx_

Why did it feel like Blaine still loved him? He clearly didn't, otherwise they wouldn't have broken up. God, everything was so confusing.

Kurt pulled up at work soon after, heart beating fast in his chest. He knew that there were quite a lot of people worked for him and cared about him, although he'd have no idea who they were. This was going to be super awkward. Taking a deep breath, he stepped out of the car and headed into the studio, hoping to God that everything would be ok.

As soon as he got into the studio, he saw that this was going to be a problem. Everyone spun round to stare at him, an awkward silence setting over the room. There were at least 20 pairs of eyes on him, and it made Kurt rather uncomfortable. He coughed, and this seemed to kick them all into action. Every single person ran towards him, thrusting various fabrics and designs in his face.

"KURT! How are you feeling? What happened?"

"Mr Hummel, on this design, were you going for more of a silky finish?"

"Sir, do you like this fabric for the skirt on Design 6?"

"Kurt, what the hell happened? You fell down the stairs? HOW?"

Kurt's breathing began to shallow slightly, and he felt the voices muffling and becoming distant. _Shit, not enough panic attack! _Everyone's faces began to pale, and they all stepped back cautiously. Kurt fell to the floor, gasping for air. He thrust his phone in the direction of a small, brunette girl who reminded him of Rachel.

"Call… Blaine… Please. Please."

The girl nodded, alarm clear on her face. She began to talk rapidly into the phone, before passing it to another blonde girl, who checked a few things with Blaine before kneeling down in front of Kurt.

"Kurt, my name's Becky. I-I'm one of your best friends at work." Kurt met her eyes, and could see tears welling up in them. Come to think of it, he recalled a text from Becky earlier in the week asking how he was and saying how much she missed him. "Blaine's on his way, ok? He's coming to pick you up. Ju-just come with me into your office."

She shot a glare at the rest of the workers, who shuffled guiltily back to their workstations. Pulling Kurt to his feet, she led him gently into his office, settling him down in the chair. Grabbing a Starbucks cup off the side, she passed it to him, taking his hands.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?"

He felt himself calm down slightly. Even though he couldn't remember who the girl was, she had a calming effect on him. Maybe he subconsciously remembered that he trusted her.

"I've felt better."

Her features softened, and she pulled Kurt into a hug. He inhaled her perfume, recognizing the flowery smell. Suddenly, it hit him.

"Becky! I remember you! How could I forget you?"

A smile broke out on Becky's face, although she looked slightly confused.

"How?"

Kurt shrugged. "The doctor said anything could trigger my memory. It must have been your perfume."

Becky laughed and began to converse deeply with Kurt, filling him in on all the office gossip. Soon, their conversation was interrupted as they heard a knock on the door, and a concerned Blaine stuck his head round it.

"Kurt, are you ok? What happened?"

Becky answered smoothly. "He had a panic attack."

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed, and he ran towards Kurt, pulling him into a hug.

"What do you want to do?"

Becky answered for him once more. "Sweetie, go home and get some rest. We can hold up the fort for another day. And I'll give them a talking to, make sure they don't bombard you again tomorrow." Kurt shot her a grateful glance, and stood up shakily, grabbing his bag and heading out the door with Blaine.

The car ride passed in a comfortable silence, Blaine not wanting to upset Kurt more. He really was concerned about the countertenor. Once they got back to the apartment, Blaine led Kurt straight into the bedroom (_get those undapper thoughts out of your head right now, Anderson_) and helped him lie down, getting him comfortable.

"Can I do anything for you Kurt?" Kurt could see the worry evident in Blaine's eyes, and it killed him. He didn't like Blaine having to worry about him all the time.

"Sing to me?"

Blaine chuckled, sitting down on the bed next to Kurt.

"What do you want me to sing?"

Kurt pondered the question, before deciding on his answer. "Something Disney."

Blaine laughed, trying to come up with a Disney song that was perfect for the situation.

_When you wish upon a star_

_Makes no difference who you are_

_Anything your heart desires_

_Will come to you_

_If your heart is in your dream_

_No request is too extreme_

_When you wish upon a star_

_As dreamers do_

Kurt sighed happily. Blaine's voice always made him feel so content, so at home, so peaceful.

_Fate is kind_

_She brings to those who love_

_The sweet fulfillment of_

_Their secret longing_

_Like a bolt out of the blue_

_Fate steps in and sees you through_

_When you wish upon a star_

_Your dreams come true_

Blaine held the last note, not losing eye contact with Kurt. The countertenor's eyes were swimming with tears at Blaine's beautiful voice. Once he finished singing, the room filled with a comfortable silence, only punctuated with the boys' breathing. They never broke their eye contact.

Blaine leant towards Kurt, his eyes taking in every single detail of Kurt's face. Kurt moved towards the curly haired boy, meeting him in the middle. They were both inches away from each other.

Blaine closed the gap, pressing his lips delicately to Kurt's.

Before Kurt could even register what was happening, Blaine jumped back, touching his lips in shock.

"I'm so sorry Kurt! You have a boyfriend, and it doesn't matter how I feel. I'm so so sorry, I should go. I'll just… Bye."

And with that, Blaine ran out of the room, slamming the door to Kurt's apartment behind him. Kurt flopped back onto the pillows with a sigh.

Why was everything in his life so frigging complicated?

* * *

><p>The week passed relatively uneventfully since Blaine had kissed Kurt. Work had been pretty easy; everyone loved his designs, and Kurt found himself fitting in well. It was exactly how he'd imagined his career would go, and he loved it.<p>

Despite his happiness at work, he'd barely spoken to Blaine all week. He'd had a few comforting texts along the lines of '_Call me if you need me'_ but nothing more; he obviously felt awkward about the kiss. Kurt had felt fireworks when their lips had met. Maybe Blaine hadn't felt the same way.

He couldn't dwell too much on what happened, because his family were visiting that weekend for Eliza's birthday. Sadly, Kurt still hadn't had any flashbacks about his sister, and it was killing him. He felt incredibly guilty, and tried with all his might to remember something, anything about the little girl.

A knock on the door pulled him out of his thoughts, and he wrenched himself off the sofa, limping towards the door. Pulling it open, his eyes met with Blaine's. Blaine quickly averted his gaze, choosing to stare at his feet instead.

"Am I early?"

Kurt coughed awkwardly. "Um… Yeah. But come in anyway."

Just as he was leading Blaine into the living room, Josh came in from the kitchen. Seeing Blaine in his sitting room, his eyes narrowed into slits. Many of their arguments were about Kurt and Blaine's 'friendship'. Striding over to Kurt, he pulled him into a kiss, misconstruing his moans of protest for moans of pleasure. When Kurt finally managed to escape, his eyes found Blaine, who looked positively crushed.

Kurt tried to apologize, but was interrupted as the doorbell rang once more. Sighing, he turned to answer it. Before he could even greet his father and stepmother, a small child flung herself at Kurt's legs, grabbing on as tight as she could.

"KURT! I missed you! Daddy said you're hurt! It made me sad. Are you poorly? Do you want my teddy? It always makes me feel better!"

Kurt looked down at the small girl. She had long brown hair almost down to her waist, and she was wearing a flowery dress, which Kurt expected he had picked out as it was quite fashionable (he didn't suspect for a minute that Burt or Carole would choose it). She was clutching a teddy bear, which she was now thrusting up in Kurt's direction. Frankly, she was gorgeous. Her skin was as pale as Kurt's, and she had warm brown eyes, which she had obviously inherited from Carole. Her nose was similar to Finn's, yet she had Burt's mouth. It was like she had inherited something from the entire family. Kurt felt a burst of warmth towards the small girl, similarly to how he had felt towards Becky; as if his subconscious knew that he loved her.

He bent down and scooped her into a hug, burying his head into her hair. Once again, it hit him. He looked up at Burt with a flash of recognition in his eyes, and Burt instantly relaxed, mouthing '_He remembers_' to Carole.

After pulling Kurt in a bone-crushing hug, Carole ran across the room and pulled Blaine into a similar hug. She turned to Josh and smiled slightly, only increasing the awkward tension in the room. Burt shook hands with both Blaine and Josh, and everyone stood in an uncomfortable silence, only broken when Eliza spotted the present on the side.

"Kurt! Is that my birthday present? Can I open it now?"

Kurt laughed, pulling Eliza into a hug. "Just wait until Finn and Rachel get here sweetie."

Eliza ran towards Blaine hugging him just as tightly.

"Blaine! I missed you soooo much! Are you and Kurt in love again?"

Blaine coloured, unsure of how to answer her question. Luckily, the doorbell rang and saved him, and Finn and a heavily pregnant Rachel entered carrying a couple of presents wrapped in pink paper. Eliza squealed and ran for the couple, wrapping her stubby arms around their legs. She turned to her Mom with her puppy eyes wide.

"Can I open my presents now Mommy? Pwease?"

Carole rolled her eyes and laughed as Eliza dragged Finn, Kurt and Blaine (which was impressive considering her size) into the living room, and they began to unwrap various presents. Eliza was exceedingly pleased with them all; especially the clothes Kurt had bought her. Kurt suspected she didn't really like her Mom's style. _A girl after my own heart, _he thought to himself.

Soon enough, it was time for the meal that Kurt had prepared. The conversation flowed at the table, although Josh was ignored for most of the time. Kurt noticed that most of his family really disliked him, and he wondered if Josh had done something to piss them off or was just his normal self. Once they had finished the gorgeous food, Kurt stood up to collect the dishes and was shocked to find that Josh had beaten him to it.

"Don't worry baby," he cooed. "I've got it."

He placed a chaste kiss on Kurt's lips, and everyone diverted their eyes. Watching Kurt and Josh together made them feel slightly sick. Josh looked over at Blaine, a slightly malicious look in his eyes.

"Blaine? Fancy helping me?"

Blaine shifted awkwardly, not wanting to be impolite but really not wanting to spend time with Josh.

"Ok… Sure."

Blaine picked up the remaining plates on the table, meeting Kurt's eyes for the first time that evening. Kurt looked slightly concerned, and he had a right to be. Josh was practically a psychopath. Blaine followed Josh out of the room into the kitchen, slightly concerned for his own safety.

He placed the plates in the dishwasher, and turned to see Josh glaring at him. Blaine rolled his eyes and placed his hands on his hips. He knew he'd have to face Josh at some point.

"We all knew this was going to happen at some point, Josh. So just get it over with. Say what you have to say."

"Stay away from Kurt."

Well, Blaine hadn't expected that. Because that's not what _every_ jealous boyfriend says to the threat.

"I'm not going to stay away from Kurt. He's my best friend, and I can't imagine my life without him. So I'm sorry Josh, but I can't do that." Blaine kept his eye contact with Josh the entire time, even though he felt like crawling into a hole. Josh's glare was practically boring into his soul.

"You hear me, Anderson. If you don't stay away from Kurt, I'll make you pay."

Josh clenched his fist, waving it in Blaine's face, inches away from his nose. Blaine flinched, backing away from Josh. Josh laughed manically, before heading back into the dining room, leaving Blaine quaking in his boots.

This wasn't good.

* * *

><p><em>A Klaine Kliss! YAY! Don't we all hate Josh a lot? I hate him a lot, and I created him. I also LOVE Eliza. She's everything I want my child to be.<em>

_Please leave a review when you get the chance, I love to hear how you feel about the story, and it pushes me to write more and more._

_Love you all! The song was 'When You Wish Upon a Star', obviously._

_PS: 2 Chapters, one day? Wow! Hehehe… :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello! I'm trying to write the rest of this story as fast as I can so that it can be finished by the time I go on holiday in 2 days. That means 4 chapters in 2 days. Wow._

_Please review! This chapter, Kurt finally remembers Blaine dumping him. And it's really not rainbows and unicorns._

_Disclaimer: No Glee for me. Sob._

* * *

><p><span>Just Don't Ask Me What It Was: Chapter 7<span>

_My name is Luka_

_I live on the second floor_

_I live upstairs from you_

_Yes, I think you've seen me before._

_Kurt rang the doorbell to their apartment, not wanting to walk in on any surprises that Blaine might have planned. Blaine had been really secretive all week; Kurt suspected he was going to propose. He had never been very good at lying. Blaine pulled the door open, and Kurt almost gasped at the sight in front of him. Blaine looked terrible; his hair was messed up, his face pale and drawn. Kurt immediately flocked to his boyfriend's side._

"_Blaine, are you ok? Are you sick? Do you need to lie down, come on, I'll take you to our room…"_

_Blaine raised his hand, not quite meeting Kurt's gaze._

"_Kurt… We need to talk."_

_Kurt nodded, and followed Blaine into the living room, his stomach flipping over nervously. What on earth would he need to talk about? Blaine sat down, and Kurt copied him, perching uncertainly on the end of the couch. He searched his boyfriend's face for any sign of what was going on, and found none. Blaine finally met his eyes, and Kurt saw they were swimming with tears. He felt his stomach drop. This wasn't going to be good._

"_Kurt… I can't do this anymore."_

_The words stung Kurt, as if Blaine had slapped him round the face._

"_It's not that I don't love you, it's just… I can't be with you."_

_Kurt felt tears welling up in his eyes, and found he couldn't swallow, let alone breathe. _

"_W-why?"_

_Blaine seemed to be struggling to hold back his own tears._

"_I can't explain… I'm sorry. Y-you… need to leave."_

_Kurt felt his heart break in two. He pulled himself to his feet, feeling his legs wobble underneath him as he ran for the door. All he heard from Blaine was quiet sobbing as he slammed the door of their apartment, and shutting him out of his life._

_As soon as he shut the door to their apartment, he felt his legs give way underneath him, and he collapsed into a sobbing heap on the floor. This had to be a dream. Why would Blaine dump him? What did he do wrong? Maybe that's why Blaine had been so distant; he wasn't going to propose, he was going to dump him._

I'm such an idiot, _Kurt thought. _He never loved me.

_After what felt like an hour of continual sobbing, Kurt pulled himself to his feet and ran down the stairs, tears clouding his vision. He needed to talk to someone, but didn't think any of his friends would understand. Sure, Rachel and Finn were married now, but they weren't each other's first boyfriend or girlfriend. _

_Blaine was the only person he could, or would ever picture spending the rest of his life with._

_As soon as he got out of their apartment building, he scanned the street for a bar. Normally, Kurt didn't approve of drowning your sorrows, but tonight, he felt it was necessary. Spotting a bar across the street, he crossed the road and entered it. _

_It was dingy and dark, and the air was full of smoke, despite the fact that the bar clearly banned smoking inside. He made a beeline for the bar, ordering a vodka shot and downing it instantly. He ordered one shot after another, ignoring the judging looks from the bartender. The man didn't even ask what was wrong with Kurt; just passed him shot after shot until Kurt was on the verge of unconsciousness. _

_Kurt spun round, eyeing up the rest of the people in the bar. It was practically empty, apart from a few women sat in the corner. No one he could talk to. The only man he really wanted to talk to was Blaine. Fumbling in his pocket, he pulled out his phone, pressing number 1. Blaine's speed dial._

_The phone rang a few times before it was picked up._

"_Hello?" Blaine's voice was thick, as if he'd been crying._

"_H-hey bayyybeee… It's Kurt."_

"_Kurt? Are you drunk?"_

"_So, so what if I'm drunk? Y-you break my heart, you don't h-have any control over me anymore Blaine Anderson! And you know what? I don't care! You don't love me anymore? Fine!"_

"_Kurt, ring Finn to pick you up. You should stay with him and Rachel for a while."_

_Kurt suddenly burst into tears, leaning on the bar for support. "Why did you dump me? I thought you wanted to marry me! I th-thought we would get married, and have lots and lots of sex and babies and live in a little cottage by the sea and grow old together and sit in a porch swing in an old person's home. Did you stop loving me? I'm such an i-idiot. Y-you never loved me, did you? I was j-just making it up in my head the entire time!" He began to bash his head against the bar. "Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot!"_

"_Kurt! Stop!"_

_Kurt stopped bashing his head, and lay against the bar, sobbing hysterically._

"_I'm sorry Kurt. I really am. I-I just can't. I'll call Finn to pick you up."_

_And with that, he hung up. Kurt picked up his phone and threw it across the bar. It hit the wall and smashed, falling to the floor. The bartender opened his mouth to say something to the sobbing boy, but shut it again. There was no use talking to hysterical drunks. Kurt began to down more and more shots, just as a tall, attractive man sat on the stool beside him._

_The bartender looked at the man with an apologetic look._

"_Sorry about this guy. I think his boyfriend just dumped him."_

_The tall man turned to Kurt, a sympathetic look on his face._

_"Sorry to hear, man. My name's Alex."_

_Kurt swallowed, trying to get rid of the permanent lump in his throat. "Kurt."_

_Alex smiled, placing his hands on Kurt's knees. Kurt was shocked by his forwardness._

"_So what happened?"_

_Kurt felt tears well up in his eyes again, pressing his face to the bar surface. "My boyfriend of 6 years dumped me. On our anniversary."_

_The man's face contorted into a sympathetic smile, taking Kurt's hands in his own. _

"_Why don't you come back to mine for a drink? You can tell me all about it."_

_The sober part of Kurt's brain told him it was a bad idea, but that was overruled by the severely pissed part. He just wanted some company right now._

"_S-sure."_

_This happened to Kurt nearly 3 times a week for the next two months. He'd go to a bar, get pissed and end up sleeping with a random guy. The following morning, he'd grab his shoes and bag from the foot of the guy's bed and sneak out, ignoring the blinding pain in his head. _

_His self-esteem was at an all time low._

_One night, he was in the very same bar that he went to on the night Blaine broke his heart. He was on the wrong side of tipsy, and had just ordered another drink when a tall, muscular man entered. He was quite attractive, with dirty blonde hair and icy blue eyes. The man took the seat next to Kurt, smiling at him as he did. He was obviously slightly drunk already, because he stuck a hand out in Kurt's direction._

_"I'm Josh."_

_"Kurt."_

_The exchange happened in much the same way as the others. Kurt went back to Josh's apartment, and the two slept together, just like every other night. However, the morning after was different, and not in a good way._

_Just as Kurt was sneaking out of the room, Josh began to stir. Kurt froze, not wanting to be caught running away from the man._

"_Where do you think you're going?"_

_Kurt felt himself blush._

"_I-I…"_

_Josh climbed out of bed and walked towards Kurt, an evil glint in his eyes._

"_You're staying here with me. I bet you have nowhere better to be. Who else would want to be with you?"_

Certainly not Blaine, _Kurt thought bitterly. Kurt felt so crappy about himself that he spent the entire day with Josh, and it soon appeared to Kurt that they were dating._

_Kurt ignored the occasional punches and kicks that he received from Josh. Whatever kept him from being alone._

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up once again with tears streaming down his face. So Blaine had dumped him… And he still didn't know why. Blaine had told him the other day that he still had feelings for him; he'd kissed him for Gods sake. So what happened?<p>

For obvious reasons, he felt seriously angry. Blaine had just broken his heart, and didn't even give him a reason? After 6 years together, surely he deserved that? Just as his anger for Blaine was increasing, his phone began to ring.

_You make me _

_Feel like I'm living a_

_Teenage Dream _

_The way you turn me on_

Kurt was hesitant, but picked it up anyway, knowing it probably wouldn't make him feel much better.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kurt! I was just wondering if you wanted to go and grab some coffee. I wanted to ask you how your work was going."

Kurt felt anger bubble up inside him. "No, thank you Blaine." He drawled sarcastically.

Blaine felt as if he'd been slapped. Where was this sudden sarcasm coming from? "What's the matter, Kurt? What did I do?"

"You broke my heart."

_Shit, he remembered the break up. _Before Blaine could explain himself, the dial tone sounded in his ears.

_Fuck._

* * *

><p>Blaine turned to Louise with a depressed expression on his face.<p>

"He remembered the breakup."

Louise looked at her brother with a cynical look on her face.

"So go and tell him why you dumped him, idiot!"

Blaine picked up his bag and ran out the door as quickly as he could.

Starting his car, he began the short journey to Kurt's apartment, planning what he was going to say. What if Kurt is still pissed even after he knows the true story? Of course he wouldn't be, he'd be grateful that Blaine saved his life. But what about Josh? Kurt couldn't just dump him, as much as Blaine wanted him to.

His thoughts carried him all the way to Kurt's apartment. He quickly stopped off to buy Kurt a bouquet of his favourite flowers; lilies. Kurt had once told him that even though the flowers were supposedly associated with death, they reminded him of his Mom. They smelt like her. He began to ascend the stairs to Kurt's apartment, stopping on the last staircase below Kurt's floor.

His eyes travelled to a small patch of red tinge at the bottom. The stairs were ridiculously steep and old, but Blaine couldn't tear his eyes away from the patch. If Blaine hadn't broken up with Kurt, he wouldn't have been hurt. Then again, he might have been hurt even more.

Tearing his eyes away from the floor, he ascended the last flight of stairs. Nearing Kurt's apartment, he could hear muffled shouts from behind the door. The door was slightly ajar, as if someone was just about to go out and had been sidetracked.

As soon as he reached the door, the voices became clearer and Blaine could hear everything the two were saying. Josh and Kurt were arguing.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Out. Why does it matter to you?" Blaine could hear the agitation in Kurt's voice.

"You're going out with Blaine again, aren't you?"

"There's nothing going on between me and Blaine. He's my friend, nothing more. Just… Let me go."

Blaine's face clouded with worry. Kurt sounded so defeated.

"I already told you. You're not going anywhere. You're mine, Kurt. I can control where you go, what you do; you know the consequences if you don't do what I say."

Blaine flinched, and could hear the fear in Kurt's voice as he attempted to stop his voice from shaking.

"What are you going to do Josh? Hit me again? Just like you do every single time I don't do something you say?"

Blaine's blood ran cold. Josh hit him? What a lying, deceitful bastard who can just go to…

His thoughts were interrupted as Josh began to speak once more. "Watch yourself Kurt. You cross on the wrong side of me and you may find that you're falling down the stairs more often than not. I obviously just didn't push you hard enough last time to get the message into your thick skull."

Kurt was stunned into silence and Blaine felt his stomach turn. Josh pushed him down the stairs. Blaine's blood boiled and he stormed into Kurt's apartment with only one purpose in mind; kicking Josh's ass.

"HEY!"

Kurt and Josh spun round in surprise. Kurt had tearstains marking his face, smudging his cover up, revealing the purple bruises under his eyes. Blaine felt extremely protective over the boy, and now wanted to kick Josh's ass even more.

"You pushed Kurt down the stairs? I wonder how the Police would feel about that…" He clenched his fists and walked towards Josh, anger coursing through his veins.

Kurt looked terrified and ran towards Blaine, pulling him away from Josh.

"Blaine, please. Don't."

Josh's eyes narrowed at the two and he clenched his fists, stepping into Blaine's personal space. "Step away from my boyfriend."

Blaine held his ground. "I'm not going anywhere. You belong in jail, not here. You don't deserve Kurt, and you treat him like shit. I think you should leave."

Josh's mouth turned up in a malicious sneer. "What makes you think I'm going anywhere? Kurt is mine. What, are you still in love with him Anderson? Why do you think he'd want you? I'm the only person that will truly love him."

Kurt was practically shaking from fright.

"Actually, I am in love with him."

That shocked the entire room. Kurt gaped at Blaine in shock. If he loved him, why did he break up with him?

"And I suggest you leave, before I call the Police and get you arrested for attempted murder."

Josh smiled smugly, leaving Kurt and Blaine both confused. Why was he smiling? Kurt realized before Blaine did, and attempted to warn him.

"Blaine, look out!"

Blaine spun round in shock, only to be met with Josh's fist. Blaine fell to the floor in agony, and Josh began to kick him repeatedly. Kurt watched as Blaine screamed in agony, frozen to the spot in fear.

A rush of adrenaline ran through Kurt, and he threw himself at Josh, knocking him to the floor. Josh looked up in shock, and Kurt jammed a perfectly polished designer shoe into Josh's crotch, causing him to double over in pain.

Kurt leant down until he was inches away from Josh's face.

"Leave. Now. Or I will tell the Police that you were the one that pushed me down the stairs and you'll be staring through a barred window for the rest of your life."

Josh gulped and pulled himself to his feet, running for the door. He knew that the Police would believe Kurt over Blaine any day, especially if Kurt told them he'd remembered the event.

Kurt turned to Blaine, worry etched on his face. He knelt down in front of Blaine, pushing the curls away from his forehead.

"Are you ok? Blaine? Can you hear me?"

Blaine grasped the front of Kurt's t-shirt, pulling him down and pressing their lips together. They both felt fireworks.

Kurt pulled back, flustered, feeling himself blush. "I'll take that as a yes."

Blaine laughed, pressing his lips to Kurt's again. Sure, he still had to explain the reason they broke up to Kurt, and Kurt was still on the long road to recovery, but they were on their way.

And he had just the idea to make Kurt feel better again. He just needed to call Rachel Berry.

* * *

><p><em>As you can tell, it's not over yet. We still have Blaine's special plan, then another 2 chapters ish. Josh is gone people! I promise he won't be back; Kurt and Blaine now have to deal with 'the Adam issue'.<em>

_LOTS OF LOVE TO ALL OF YOU! **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Second chapter in one day? I'm literally on a roll! I'm glad to see that you're glad that Josh has buggered off. I was too; I hate writing him. Actually, I take that back; I loved writing him, I could write it as if he had no filter whatsoever. He just said whatever came into his head._

_This chapter is where Kurt finally finds out about the whole 'Adam issue'. And there may or may not be an appearance from the New Directions… Hehehe._

_LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH. Reviews make me happy and then there are lots of Klainebows._

* * *

><p><span>Just Don't Ask Me What It Was: Chapter 8<span>

_If you hear something late at night_

_Some kind of trouble some kind of fight_

_Just don't ask me what it was,_

_Just don't ask me what it was._

Shortly after Josh had left, Blaine had run out of the room clutching his cell phone, claiming he needed to make a quick call. He wouldn't tell Kurt who he was ringing, but Kurt could tell it was a good thing. Blaine had been grinning like Christmas had come early since he'd gotten back.

Blaine took Kurt's hand and led him over to the couch, sitting down with their sides touching. Blaine looked deeply into Kurt's eyes and smiled, instantly relaxing Kurt. It was so different from the conversation they'd had when they'd broken up; Blaine actually looked happy about what he was going to say.

"I need to tell you something… But I don't want to do it now. Come round to mine tomorrow and I'll explain everything, ok?"

Kurt looked confused. "You mean about why you dumped me?"

"Yeah…" Blaine shuffled guiltily. Kurt cupped his chin and brought his gaze back up to his own.

"Ok. I'll talk to you about it tomorrow. But, whatever the reason, you're forgiven. You just saved my life once again."

"When did I save it last time?"

"This time, you saved me from Josh, who, if you hadn't, probably would have beaten me to death. When I was 16, you saved me from loneliness. Before you, I didn't realize just how alone I was. I spent days on end being thrown in dumpsters and slushied, but I didn't realize just how lonely I was until I met you. You saved me from myself."

Blaine placed a soft kiss on Kurt's lips.

"Thank you. Now promise me you'll call the Police and tell that what Josh did." Now it was Kurt's turn to shuffle uncomfortably. "Kurt! You have to tell them! I wish you'd told me sooner about him hurting you, but at least now you have the chance to stop him from doing the same to someone else."

Kurt nodded, feeling tears welling up in his eyes. He would never be able to live with himself if Josh killed someone. Blaine placed a soft kiss on his forehead, before getting up to leave. He had a lot to plan for the next day, and he needed to get started, pronto.

* * *

><p>Kurt felt physically drained by the time he started making his way to Blaine's apartment. He'd spent the entire morning talking to the Police about Josh's attacks, as well as the 'pushing down the stairs' incident. He'd then spent the entire afternoon moving his belongings out of the apartment that he and Josh shared and into one he'd managed to rent last minute. Sure, it was small, but it was away from Josh, and that's all he needed. As he was packing up his last box, he'd had a call from the Police saying that they had managed to track down Josh and he was currently being held in custody. Things were finally going to plan.<p>

The only thing that kept him going was the fact that Blaine was going to tell him why he dumped him. He'd barely slept a wink the previous night, and when he did, he'd woken up tossing and turning. He hoped Blaine had a valid reason for breaking his heart.

Reaching Blaine's floor, he took a deep breath. _It's now or never, _he told himself. Knocking on the door, he felt his heart pounding in his chest. The door opened, and Blaine was stood there, looking as immaculate as ever in a pair of dark blue jeans and a red cardigan.

"Hey." He breathed, taking in Kurt's appearance. Despite the dark bags under his eyes, he was still dressed perfectly in one of his own designs; a pair of tight black trousers and a deep blue dress shirt, the exact same colour of his eyes.

"Hey yourself."

"Come on in."

Blaine pushed the door open and invited Kurt in. The first thing that confused him was the fact that it was practically pitch black inside. He turned to Blaine with a quizzical look on his face. Grinning, Blaine looked into the darkness.

"He's here!"

The lights flashed on and Kurt looked around in surprise to find 12 faces staring back at him.

Blaine had invited the entire New Directions to visit him.

Kurt screamed in delight and threw himself towards the group, hugging as many people as possible. Laughter filled the air as everyone tried to get close to Kurt, pressing themselves tightly together into a giant cluster. When Kurt finally managed to pull away from the fray, he stared at them all in amazement.

"What are you guys doing here?"

Quinn stepped forward, a small pregnant belly protruding from under her top. "Blaine called Rachel to tell him of his plan, and she rang all of us. We heard that you had an accident and had forgotten the past 6 years of your life, and we all got onto the next plane to New York to see you. Simple."

Kurt's eyes widened in amazement.

"You all _flew_ here just to see _me_?"

They all laughed, and Blaine put an arm around Kurt's waist.

"I thought you'd like to see them all again, and they were all worried as anything when they found out what happened. Did I make the right choice?"

Kurt placed a kiss on Blaine's lips. "You most certainly did. Thank you so much Blaine… I love you."

Blaine grinned like the Cheshire cat. "I love you too."

Rachel stepped forward, a protective hand on her stomach. "Now Kurt, we all have a little surprise for you, in the spirit of Glee club. We all missed you so much, and even though Finn, Mercedes and I get to see you quite a lot, the others don't. We just want you to know… We love you. Hit it, Blaine!"

Blaine pressed a button on a boom box and music filled the air. The ex New Directions members got into their positions and began to sing.

_Those schoolgirl days, of telling tales and biting nails are gone,_

_But in my mind,_

_I know they will still live on and on,_

_But how do you thank someone, who has taken you from crayons to perfume?_

_It isn't easy, but I'll try,_

_If you wanted the sky I would write across the sky in letters,_

_That would soar a thousand feet high,_

_To Sir, with Love_

Kurt laughed. He remembered the last time that they had performed the song for Mr Schue, but then it had a completely different meaning. Then, it was saying goodbye to Glee Club, to their friends, to everything they'd known and loved for the past year. This time, it was about welcoming the future and whatever it may bring, be it good or bad, because everything you face in life makes you who you are. In the words of Oscar Wilde, 'experience is simply the word we give to our mistakes'. _Wow, Blaine would be proud of my dorkiness. _

_The time has come,_

_For closing books and long last looks must end,_

_And as I leave,_

_I know that I am leaving my best friend,_

_A friend who taught me right from wrong, _

_And weak from strong,_

_That's a lot to learn,_

_What, what can I give you in return?_

_If you wanted the moon I would try to make a start,_

_But I, would rather you let me give my heart,_

_To Sir, with Love _

Blaine stepped forward, taking Kurt's hands and leading him into the group.

_Those awkward years have hurried by, why did they fly away?_

_Why is it Sir, children grow up to be people one day?_

_What takes the place of climbing trees and dirty knees in the world outside?_

_What is there for you I can buy?_

_If you wanted the world I'd surround it with a wall,_

_I'd scrawl these words with letters ten feet tall,_

_To Sir, With Love_

Tears of happiness began to pour down Kurt's face as they finished singing and all embraced him in a giant hug.

He and Blaine then began to make their way around, discussing everyone's lives with each other. Puck and Lauren had eventually split up, but were both working at McKinley and were close friends. Puck had replaced Figgins as the Principal at McKinley, and had managed to install a no bullying policy like Dalton, and Lauren was the new wrestling coach. Tina and Mike's dance studio was very successful, although Tina had to give up after she got pregnant 2 years ago. They now had 3 kids (all Asian, if Brittany asks). Speaking of Brittany, her and Santana had gotten married the previous year and were living in California. Kurt was so shocked that they'd come to visit seeing as they lived on the opposite side of the country, but was rather disgruntled that Brittany had brought Lord Tubbington 4th with her (although just Lord Tubbington to her. Kurt wondered how she didn't realize that it was a different cat; the original Lord Tubbington would be almost 30 by now).

Artie had one of the most impressive jobs; he was working for the President's computer team. Obviously, working in Washington had its upside. He'd met the love of his life whilst in college, and they were to be married the following year. Even though Quinn and Sam weren't dating when they left school, they'd gotten together during college seeing as they weren't far apart, and Sam had proposed on the night of graduation. Quinn was 4 months pregnant with their first child. Mercedes was living in Jersey, and literally threw herself in Kurt's arms. She'd been back home in Lima visiting her family for the past month, and had no idea that Kurt had been in an accident. She swore that she would watch out for him more now. And of course, Finn and Rachel were living in New York too. They'd been married the previous year, and Rachel was 8 months pregnant with their first child. Sadly, she'd had to relinquish her role of Elphaba in Wicked on Broadway to give birth, but Kurt hoped that having a child would put her career on hold for a while. She was far too hardworking for her own good.

Once Kurt had caught up with everyone, he felt Blaine wrap an arm back around his waist. It suddenly hit him that he was yet to do what he came to Blaine's to do in the first place; talk to him about what happened.

"Shall we go onto the balcony and talk?"

Kurt nodded, suddenly feeling nauseous. What if he didn't hear what he wanted to? What did he want to hear? There was never a good reason for breaking up with someone.

The two headed onto the balcony, hand in hand, both dreading the conversation. Kurt looked out over New York. The lights at night still amazed him, even after living there for 5 years. It was so beautiful, and full of so many possibilities. He heard Blaine breathe deeply beside him, and he turned to face him.

"Kurt… Breaking up with you a year ago was the biggest mistake of my life, because every minute of this past year I've spent thinking about you and wishing you were there with me. I never stopped loving you. But… There was a reason I broke up with you. The morning that it happened, I was sat at home, thinking about our date. I was going to propose to you that night."

Kurt's breath hitched. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"There was a knock on the door and my brother stood there. You-you've never met him before, but he's a douche bag. He came in and told me that if I didn't break up with you, he'd kill you. And trust me, he would do that; he's a massive homophobe, and he's really violent, just like my Dad. I couldn't put you in that position, in danger like that, although I guess I did by leaving you too. I love you far too much, more than you could ever know. I'm really…"

He was cut off by Kurt's lips on his. He pulled back, staring at Kurt in amazement. Kurt's eyes were brimming with tears.

"You did that… For me?"

Blaine nodded.

"I love you so much. But we can deal with the homophobes together; you should have told me. In a way, I'm kind of happy. I was worried that you broke up with me because you were sick of me."

Blaine laughed. "I could never get sick of you."

They began to kiss again, needy and passionate. About 10 minutes passed; all they did was take in every detail of each other. That, and kiss passionately. Heck, they deserved it after a year of being apart. There was a knock on the balcony door and the boys sprung apart. Mercedes stuck her head round the door, grinning cheekily.

"Hate to interrupt your make out session, but there's someone here to see you Blaine."

Blaine took Kurt's hand, leading him back into the living room and towards the door. He stopped dead when he saw who it was.

"Adam?"

Kurt froze, staring at the boy in the door. He looked quite similar to Blaine; only he was slightly taller and had straight hair. Kurt had expected him to have icy blue eyes like Josh, but his were warm hazel, filled with what Kurt could only construe as… Guilt?

Blaine looked equally as shocked.

"What are you doing here?"

Adam stepped in, feeling the strange looks from the rest of the New Directions, who clearly had no idea what was going on.

"I- I came to apologize."

Well that shocked them even more. Blaine looked at his brother like he'd grown another head.

"You think that's enough?"

Kurt placed a hand on Blaine's arm, trying to calm him down, rather unsuccessfully.

"Kurt nearly died earlier this year. His boyfriend was beating him, and I've literally locked myself away from the outside world for the year. You think a simple 'I'm sorry' is enough?" Blaine was practically fuming with anger.

Adam averted his gaze to the floor, and Kurt could see a single tear fall down his cheek.

"Blaine, calm down sweetie, it's ok."

"Kurt, it's not ok! He threatened to kill you!"

"WHAT?" Was the collective noise from the New Directions. Adam looked slightly concerned for his safety.

"Blaine, I know it's hard to forgive me; heck, even I hate me right now. I just want you to think about it, because I'm truly sorry. Sincerely. Especially to you, Kurt. If I hadn't forced Blaine to break up with you, you might not have had this accident. I really hate myself for doing that. Just... think about what I said. I'm going to go."

And with that, Adam stepped out the door, shutting it behind him. Blaine stayed rooted to the spot, his eyes wide with shock. Kurt was equally as surprised. _What just happened?_ The rest of New Directions, however, were just furious.

"He threatened to _kill_ you?"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"You seriously can't believe that bullshit he just spouted, right?"

A scream from the opposite side of the room pulled Kurt and Blaine out of their states of shock, and shut up the entire New Directions. Everyone spun round to look at Rachel, who was clutching her stomach with alarm on her face.

"My water just broke."

* * *

><p><em>A Finchel baby is on the way! And Adam apologized! Do you think he should be forgiven? I don't know whether Kurt and Blaine should forgive him or not. I mean, Kurt forgave Karofsky… Hmm, I'm not sure. Leave a <strong>review and let me know what you think.<strong>_

_LOVE YOU ALL._


	9. Chapter 9

_It's like 9:30am and I'm trying to get these last two chapters done before I go on holiday tomorrow. Is it just me that does their A/N before they write the chapter? Hmm…_

_Oh and happy birthday to one of my readers Ginger-with-a-soul98, who requested a chapter on her birthday. I'm doing one better; you get two! _

_Thank you for all your heart-warming reviews. They make me want to write even more._

_Disclaimer: No Glee for me._

* * *

><p><span>Just Don't Ask Me What It Was: Chapter 9<span>

_They only hit until you cry,_

_and after that you don't ask why_

_You just don't argue anymore,_

_You just don't argue anymore,_

_You just don't argue any more._

"Since when did our lives turn into a frigging soap opera?"

Blaine chuckled, wrapping an arm around Kurt's waist as they watched doctors and nurses run past.

"Isn't that what happens every time the New Directions get together? There's always some sort of drama."

Kurt rolled his eyes, thinking about what Blaine said. He gasped when he realized it was true. "What the fuck? We're all really really messed up."

Blaine laughed, thinking about the drama that had just unfolded in his apartment.

As soon as Rachel announced that her water had broken, the New Directions began running around like headless chickens. Finn looked like he might faint at any moment (Kurt made sure to pack some cookies in case he did), Mercedes was at Rachel's side trying to tend to any need she might have, Santana was in the corner trying to 'stay as far away from the demon baby as possible', and Brittany was staring at Rachel with a confused look on her face. It wasn't until they were just leaving for the hospital that Kurt found out why. Brittany had leant over towards Kurt, confusion written all over her face.

"Why is Rachel going to the hospital if she wet herself?"

Kurt and Blaine both smothered giggles, before pulling her into a three-person hug.

"Boo, she didn't wet herself. It means that the baby is coming."

As the rest of New Directions piled into various cabs, Kurt and Blaine decided to stay behind to clean up Rachel's… mess, as they liked to call it. Kurt grabbed a mop and set to cleaning Blaine's floor as Blaine picked up various cups. They worked in a comfortable silence until the apartment was clean, and Kurt walked over to Blaine, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind.

"Everything's clean. Are you ready to go?"

Blaine spun round, placing a soft kiss on Kurt's lips.

"Sure. Remind me, when we have kids, not to let the surrogate stay in our apartment. Never again do I want to see someone's water break."

Kurt looked at his boyfriend in surprise. "When _we_ have kids?"

Blaine blushed. "I don't want to lose you ever again, Kurt. You're the one I want to marry, and have kids with and grow old with. I love you more than I ever thought possible."

Kurt's eyes filled with tears. "I love you too, and I want all those too. Thank you for making me realize that."

"Let's get to the hospital."

"Hang on, I just need to grab something from my room."

Kurt nodded and Blaine ran into his room, returning a few minutes later with a slightly smug look on his face. Ignoring it, the two got in a cab, making their way to the hospital. When they got there, the New Directions was making just as much chaos in the waiting room.

"Look, white boy, she is my _best friend _and I demand to be let in there _right now _or someone will be going home with one less ball than when they came."

"Mercedes, calm down! Look, Doctor, you'd better let her in before she cuts you."

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but I can't let you in unless Mrs Hudson agrees."

"She can… AHHHH… Come in! Mercedes, please!"

Kurt and Blaine both winced as Rachel had another contraction. They all knew she had a loud voice, she was on Broadway for goodness sake, but this was just ridiculous. Her voice filled the entire waiting room, turning everyone's heads. Kurt was sure that Santana wasn't the only one convinced Rachel was having a demon baby. She spotted Kurt and Blaine hanging awkwardly in the corner, and her face lit up.

"Kurt! AHHHHHH, ohh my God it hurts so much! I need you in there with me too! AHHH FINN! WHERE ARE MY ICE CHIPS? GET ME TO MY ROOM NOW!"

A young nurse with a terrified look on her face helped Rachel to a wheelchair and began to wheel her away with Mercedes and Finn hot on her heels. Kurt shot Blaine a pleading glance and began to follow them, only to find he was stopped by a nurse.

"Only 2 people with the mother to be."

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief and ran back to Blaine.

"I really didn't want to watch that. Ever. Especially Rachel."

Blaine laughed and led his boyfriend over to one of the seats. Blaine pulled out a cereal bar and passed it to Kurt, who took it gratefully.

"So, what are we going to do about Adam?"

Kurt shrugged his shoulders. He seriously had no idea. How can you forgive someone who threatened to kill you and ended the best relationship of your life? But then, Adam seemed so apologetic, like he could hardly live with himself.

"I think I'm going to forgive him. He seemed truly sorry. And it would hypocritical of me to forgive Karofsky and not him. You don't have to though; he may have only done this to me, but over your childhood he bullied you about your sexuality. I can see why you wouldn't."

Blaine sighed heavily. "I'm glad you're forgiving him… But I'm not sure if I'm ready to yet. At some point, I can see myself forgiving him, but right now… I can't even bear to think about it."

Kurt placed a kiss on Blaine's temple.

"I understand. I love you."

"Love you too."

The two began to make conversation with the rest of the New Directions who were milling about the waiting room, watching soon to be parents sitting there, worry etched on their faces. Kurt suddenly had an idea, and whispered it in Blaine's ear. A grin burst onto his face and he nodded, and the two began to go around the room, whispering in the New Directions' ears, informing them of their plan. They then returned to their seats and watched as Puck cracked out his guitar and began to play. Kurt and Blaine, as well as the rest of New Directions, jumped out of their seats and began to dance to the music.

_She's got a smile that it seems to me_

_Reminds me of childhood memories_

_Where everything_

_Was as fresh as the bright blue sky_

_Now and then when I see her face_

_She takes me away to that special place_

_And if I'd stare too long_

_I'd probably break down and cry_

_Sweet child o' mine_

_Sweet love of mine_

All of the parents to be in the waiting room began to laugh and stood up to join in, dancing with the New Directions.

_She's got eyes of the bluest skies_

_As if they thought of rain_

_I hate to look into those eyes_

_And see an ounce of pain_

_Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place_

_Where as a child I'd hide_

_And pray for the thunder_

_And the rain_

_To quietly pass me by_

_Sweet child o' mine_

_Sweet love of mine_

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hands and they began to dance together in time to the music, laughing as they did it.

_Where do we go_

_Where do we go now_

_Where do we go_

_Sweet child o' mine_

As they finished the song, the nurses, doctors and parents applauded loudly as the New Directions bowed, laughing together. There really was drama wherever they went.

Kurt and Blaine sat down again, leaning against each other. Soon they fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>"Kurt! Blaine! Wake up!"<p>

Kurt woke up with a start, narrowly missing banging heads with Blaine.

"W-aaah?"

Tina rolled her eyes, shaking them both. "She's done! Come on, we're going to see it!"

Both boys pulled themselves to their feet, wobbling towards Rachel's hospital room. The rest of the New Directions were already in there, crowding round her bed. Kurt and Blaine pushed their way through, stopping at the foot of Rachel's bed.

Rachel was sat up, clutching the two smallest babies Kurt had ever seen.

Kurt felt his breath hitch and his eyes fill up with tears. "T-twins?"

Rachel nodded. "Somehow, the doctor didn't see the second baby in the sonogram. It happens, apparently."

Finn stood beside her, a proud smile on his face. His eyes were red from crying, and Kurt wasn't surprised. He felt like crying with pride just looking at them.

For once, the rest of the New Directions were silent, not wanting to disturb the babies. Even Santana had tears welling up in her eyes.

"What are their names?"

"The boy is Christopher, after Finn's dad, and the girl is Melody."

Finn took Melody out of Rachel's arms, passing her to Kurt. "Say hi to your uncle, Melody."

Melody sighed and snuggled closer to Kurt, grabbing one of his fingers. "She's beautiful." Kurt breathed.

Finn looked at the rest of the club, smiling widely. "We need 6 of you to be godparents."

Santana, Brittany and Quinn stepped back, hardly thinking it was a job for them. Lauren, Mike and Tina joined them. As much as they loved Finn and Rachel, the others were closer to the pair.

"Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine, we'd like you to be Melody's godparents. Sam, Puck and Artie, we'd like you to be Christopher's. You know, if you want to."

They all looked at each other, before looking back at Rachel and Finn in conformation.

"We'd be honoured."

Kurt passed Melody back to Rachel, who placed both babies in a crib beside her bed. Rachel lay back on the pillows, watching as the others conversed. According to Mercedes, she had slapped the doctor and kicked Finn in the crotch. She'd also screamed a high F as the first baby crowned, which Kurt thought was quite impressive.

Soon, Rachel's eyes started to close, and the New Directions filed out of the room as quietly as they could so they didn't disturb her. Once they were back in the waiting room, Blaine took Kurt's hands.

"Come with me, Kurt."

Kurt looked confused, but obliged. Blaine led him down the corridor towards the stairs. Climbing to the top, Blaine swung open the door to the roof and led Kurt onto it. Kurt gasped as he looked up and saw the sky.

He'd lived in New York for 5 years and very rarely saw the stars in the sky. But tonight, on the roof of the hospital, they could see every single star illuminating the sky, lighting up the roof.

"The sky looks beautiful from up here." Kurt breathed. Blaine nodded, taking his hands.

"When you were in the hospital, I would come up here whilst you slept. It gave me a chance to forget that you were hurt, even if just for a minute."

Kurt placed a soft kiss on Blaine's lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Actually, that's the reason I brought you up here."

Blaine knelt down in front of Kurt, pulling out a small box. Kurt's breathing hitched.

"Just over a year ago, I was planning on proposing to you. Then all this shit happened, and I lost you, and I've never been so miserable in my entire life. Now I'm unbelievably lucky to have you back, and I don't ever want to lose you, ever. So marry me, Kurt, and I promise you I'll make you feel as special as you are every single day. Seeing Rachel and Finn with their babies just cemented the idea that I want that with you in my mind. I love you more than I ever thought possible. Will you marry me?"

Kurt's eyes welled up and he pulled Blaine into a deep kiss. Blaine pulled back, grinning.

"I'll take that as a yes?"

Kurt laughed, hugging Blaine tightly. "I'd be insane to say no."

Blaine slipped the ring onto Kurt's ring finger, where it fit perfectly. It looked as if it belonged there.

Kurt and Blaine shared a kiss under the stars; one of many for the rest of their lives.

* * *

><p><em>Epilogue to come later today: Klaine wedding! Eeeep! Stay tuned!<em>

_Thanks again for all the incredible reviews. **Review if you have anything to say about the story!**_

_Love you all!_


	10. Chapter 10 Epilogue

_We've done it! We've reached the end. Thank you to everyone that has joined me on the 'Just Don't Ask Me What It Was' journey. Thanks for the reviews too; they are so nice. Even if you're reading this after I've finished writing it, please leave a review and let me know how you feel. I'd love to reach 100 reviews! _

_To address queries: In England, we have 3 godparents per child. I'm not sure if it's the same in the USA._

_**I had an idea for a new fan fiction**__: Kurt and Blaine's meeting on the stairs is beautiful, but what if they've already met before? And they absolutely hate each other? What would happen then? Let me know if you think it's a good idea. Author alert me and it'll come up when I've written the first chapter._

_Thank you all once more for your support through this story._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. That belongs to the immortal Ryan Murphy._

* * *

><p><span>Just Don't Ask Me What It Was: Chapter 10, Epilogue<span>

_If you hear something late at night,_

_some kind of trouble some kind of fight_

_Just don't ask me what it was,_

_Just don't ask me what it was,_

_Just don't ask me what it was._

**Summer 2019**

Kurt adjusted the flower on his lapel, hands shaking with nerves. He'd been planning this day for the past year, and it was finally here. Mercedes came up behind him, adjusting her pale gold bridesmaid dress. Catching a sight of Kurt, she let out a low whistle.

"Damn, white boy! You scrub up good!"

Kurt blushed, wrapping his arms around Mercedes' waist, being careful not to mess up either of their hair.

"Thanks boo. I'm glad I chose you to be my Maid of Honour; that dress looks incredible on you."

Rachel entered the room in the same dress as Mercedes, holding Melody to her side. Melody was wearing a miniature version of the same dress, with a tiny daisy clip in her hair.

"Melody looks adorable!" Mercedes cooed, flocking to Rachel's side.

"Kurt I can't believe you designed these dresses! They are gorgeous." Rachel complimented, earning a blush from Kurt in return.

In the past year, Kurt's fashion brand had rocketed in popularity. It seemed everyone was wearing a Warbler item of clothing. Recently, an A list actress had been seen wearing a Warbler evening gown at the Oscars and everything had gone uphill since then. Blaine's album was also a complete success. It was released the previous October and had gone Gold by April. Blaine's songs were constantly being played on the radio and he'd done a few gigs around New York in the build up to the wedding. Kurt had never been so proud.

* * *

><p>In the other dressing room, Louise was helping Blaine adjust his tie, before patting it gently.<p>

"You look gorgeous, sweetie."

Blaine pulled his sister into a bone-crushing hug, tears streaming down his face. Louise pulled back, concern etched on her face.

"What's the matter?"

Blaine shook his head. "Nothing. I'm just… So happy."

Louise laughed, hugging him again. Amelia knocked on the door, pushing it open and gasping when she saw her son.

"Darling! You look incredible! But there is one thing missing."

Amelia bustled over to her son, fixing a small lily onto his lapel before kissing his cheek.

"Now you look perfect."

Blaine blushed, hugging Amelia. "Thanks Mom."

Louise joined in the hug, giggling like a little girl with her Mom and brother. A knock at the door pulled them out of their moment.

"Come in."

The door pushed open awkwardly and there stood Adam, shifting awkwardly in his suit.

"Hey Blaine."

Blaine looked his brother up and down.

"Nice suit. I'm glad you came."

"Me too."

An awkward silence set over the room, before Louise stepped over to her older brother, a hand stretched out.

"Adam… I'm sorry I punched you."

Adam laughed, taking Louise's hand.

"I deserved it."

"No argument there."

Adam laughed, hugging his sister and stepping towards his Mom, his arms stretched out.

"Mom, I completely deserved everything you said to me. I was selfish and heartless, and it's one of the things I regret the most. I'm so happy for you and Kurt, Blaine," he said, addressing his brother, "and I really hope that you can all forgive me."

There was silence for a moment, before Blaine stepped forward.

"Kurt forgave you a long time ago, and I think I'm ready to as well. I mean, you came to my wedding for Gods sake; if that doesn't show how much you support me and Kurt, nothing does."

He pulled his brother into a hug, which was soon joined by Amelia and Louise. Their family was restored, save for Blaine's dad (who, to be honest, was a lost cause).

Now all Blaine had to focus on was his wedding, and he couldn't wait to be Mr Hummel Anderson.

* * *

><p>Becky appeared around Kurt's dressing room door, a headset trailing down the back of the same dress as the other bridesmaids.<p>

"You guys nearly ready?"

Kurt nodded, feeling his heart beating faster than normal. He'd spent months planning the wedding, and couldn't wait to see it. Becky and Mercedes had led him into the dressing room with a blindfold on so he couldn't see it, but judging from the gasps his friends had emitted as they led him through, it looked pretty awesome.

Becky stepped up behind Kurt, brushing invisible lint off his shoulders and arms like a mother hen. She lent towards him, whispering in his ear.

"You ok sweetie?"

Kurt nodded. "I'm nervous, but I can't wait to be Mr Hummel Anderson."

Becky smiled a watery smile, before pulling Kurt into a hug. "I'm so happy for you sweetie."

Kurt laughed, feeling tears prick up in his eyes. "Don't make me cry yet!"

Becky laughed and let him go, going to check on everyone else. A knock on the door alerted him to his brother's presence.

"Hey Finn, aren't you supposed to be getting ready with Blaine?"

Finn, like Rachel, had Christopher with him, in a matching suit to his own. "I was, but I wanted to see how my little brother was."

"I'm fine, Finn. I can't wait."

Becky came up behind the brothers, talking into her headset. She turned to Kurt, a smile on her face.

"Time to go, Kurt."

Kurt nodded as Finn and Christopher made their way back to Blaine's dressing room. Kurt took a deep breath and swung open the door, heading down the corridor with his bridesmaids in succession. Burt stood at the end of the corridor, smiling at his son. As Kurt reached him, he saw the tears of joy in his eyes.

"You look great, kiddo. I'm so proud of you. Your Mom would have loved to be here."

Kurt struggled to hold back his tears. "Thanks Dad."

He took Burt's arm and they made their way towards the ballroom of the Plaza.

Becky pushed the doors open and Kurt gasped in surprise. The room looked incredible. Soft chairs formed an aisle down the centre of the room, and white lilies hung off an arch at the start of it. Lilies also hung off the edge of every chair, and candles were situated in the corners of the room. A large chandelier hung from the ceiling, dimly illuminating the room. An orchestra was situated at the end of the aisle all in white, next to the Vicar and Blaine.

Kurt almost gasped when he saw Blaine. His hair was slicked back, but not as much as when he was in high school. His suit fit him perfectly, hugging his muscles, and his deep blue tie brought out the hazel in his eyes. The music began to play and Kurt made his way down the aisle, gripping his father's arm tightly.

As the music began to play, Blaine spun round and looked straight at Kurt, feeling his heart beat even faster. Kurt looked gorgeous. His suit was simply black and white, yet it suited him impeccably. His hair was quiffed back, but looked soft and smooth. Blaine couldn't help the grin that broke out on his face; this man was going to be his husband. He was the luckiest guy alive.

Kurt reached the end of the aisle and released his dad's arm, smiling warmly at him. Burt looked like he might burst into tears at any minute. Kurt walked up the steps towards Blaine, taking his hand and squeezing it gently. Blaine squeezed back, a grin filling his entire face.

"I love you." Blaine whispered, lighting up Kurt's entire face.

"I love you too." They both turned to the Vicar, who was smiling encouragingly at them.

"Let us begin."

The service began and soon they were at the vows. Blaine stepped forward first, taking Kurt's hands in his own.

"Kurt, when we first met, I knew you were special. Your face lit up the room, and your smile made everyone smile too, especially me. The first time I heard you sing cemented the fact in my mind; you were beautiful and witty and smart. I wish it didn't take me 5 months to realize just how much you meant to me, but I'm so happy I did. Because, without you, I wouldn't be half as happy as I am today. You are part of me now, and without you, I wouldn't be whole, as cliché as that sounds. I love you so much, and I can't wait to be your husband."

Kurt wiped the tears from his cheeks and began his vows.

"Blaine, I know there is no such thing as the perfect person, and that everyone has some flaw or other, even though it took me months to find just one in you. What you consider your flaws, I consider some of the best things about you. The way your hair never quite does what you want it to, how whenever you attempt to make me dinner, you end up nearly burning down our apartment, how, after all these years away from Dalton, you still wear a considerably large amount of red and navy blue. But all these things make you who you are; the Blaine Anderson that I love with all my heart. I lost a year of my life when I wasn't with you, and it felt like I wasn't really living, I was just… coping. I'm so grateful that you're back in my life, because I need you more than I need designer clothes. I love you."

Blaine laughed, placing a kiss on Kurt's cheek. The service ended as Finn gave the two the rings, which slid perfectly into place.

"You may now kiss each other."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's tie, pulling him into a passionate kiss. The guests erupted into cheers and applause, and Kurt hugged all his bridesmaids. He was now Mr Hummel Anderson, and had never been happier in his entire life.

* * *

><p>"We now ask the newlyweds on the dance floor for their first dance as husband and husband."<p>

Kurt and Blaine took each other's hands, leading each other onto the dance floor. A slow version of Teenage Dream began to play, and Kurt burst out laughing.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you pick our first song."

Blaine grinned cheekily.

"You love it really."

Kurt placed his head on his husband's shoulder as they moved in time to the music, in their own bubble. As husband and husband, they would now face everything together, the highs and the lows, from homophobic comments to their first child. They would never be alone anymore.

The song drew to a close and the guests applauded the couple as they went back to their seats. Burt stood up, tapping his champagne glass with a spoon, creating silence in the room.

"I've known that Kurt was gay since his 3rd birthday, when he asked for a pair of sensible heels. Most parents would have been shocked, but that was just Kurt. He was unique, and still is. When Kurt first introduced me to Blaine, I thought that he'd never be good enough for my son. I mean, that's what every parent thinks, right? But I think we must have found a diamond in the rough with Blaine, because he was, and is, everything I could hope for for Kurt. He's dapper, and a gentleman, and I can see that he loves Kurt with all his heart. He is like a son to me now, and I hope that these two have a life of love and happiness. To Kurt and Blaine!"

The guests echoed his toast and drank their champagne, making conversation amongst themselves. Kurt and Blaine began to make their way around the room, chatting with their guests.

Mike and Tina had brought their children with them, and they were just as adorable as Kurt had thought. The eldest one, who was only 2, could tap dance better than Blaine could possibly ever imagine. Quinn and Sam had also brought their 6-month-old baby Angelica too, and she looked just like a model baby. With Quinn and Sam as parents, Kurt wasn't surprised; he bet she'd look just like a Barbie when she's older.

Blaine had also invited Wes and David, who he'd kept in contact with all this time. David was actually happier than Blaine had ever seen him. He and Mercedes had met in a coffee shop in Jersey the previous Christmas, and had just moved in together. Kurt was quite proud of the fact that he had said to Blaine the entire time that they would be perfect together. Wes was married and working as a lawyer; he'd done very well for himself, just like they knew he would. He apparently still had a fetish for gavels, something they knew he'd never shake.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt saw Puck chatting up Becky, who appeared to be hanging off his every word. He hoped that, this time, Puck would be kind and caring. Becky deserved a nice guy, and Puck needed someone to bring him down a peg or two.

By the time they'd made their way around, it was nearly midnight, and the party appeared to be winding down slightly. Rachel and Finn had said their goodbyes, both Melody and Christopher hanging in their arms, flat out. Tina and Mike had also gone as well as Santana and Brittany, as they all had to make their way back home the next day.

Kurt and Blaine made their way back to their seats, practically collapsing with exhaustion. Kurt leant into Blaine, resting his head on his shoulder.

"Have you had a good day?"

"This has been the best day of my entire life." Blaine placed a soft kiss on Kurt's head. "You planned this perfectly."

"Hey, you helped!" Kurt protested.

"Sweetie, it was perfect. I can't believe we're married."

"Me neither. I've never been so happy in my entire life."

Blaine placed a kiss on Kurt's lips, hugging him tightly. Kurt checked his watch.

"The car will be here soon to take us to the airport."

Blaine grinned happily. He'd let Kurt plan the wedding, but the honeymoon was all his idea, and Kurt had no clue where they were going. They were spending 5 days in Paris, before heading to London for 5 days. Neither had been to either country before, and Blaine couldn't wait to see Kurt's face when he found out where they were going.

Soon, it was time for the couple to leave. Kurt hugged his dad tightly, saying his goodbyes to the rest of his family, before thanking the rest of his guests for being there too. He headed over to Louise, placing a kiss on her cheek. She turned to look at him, tears in her eyes.

"Keep an eye on my baby brother for me."

"I will." Kurt promised, before pulling Louise into a hug. She laughed, releasing him and pushing him in the direction of Blaine.

"Go and have fun with your husband." She winked, waving them goodbye. Blaine turned to his husband.

"Ready to go?"

Kurt nodded, taking Blaine's hand and heading towards the car. Blaine opened the door for his husband and ushered him inside, Kurt laughing at his dapperness. The car sped off in the direction of the airport, and Blaine squeezed his husband's hand tightly, Kurt squeezing back.

It was the first day of the rest of their lives, and they couldn't wait to spend it together.

* * *

><p><em>And with that, we're done. Thank you so much for all the support! Remember to <strong>review<strong> with your thoughts on this chapter, and the rest of the story. I love your feedback. _

_Also, let me know if you like my new story idea! If some of you tell me you do, I'll start it next week._

_Thank you so much once more. Love you all!_

_-LucyBethan8 _


End file.
